You Know You Love Me
by GGirlxoxoA
Summary: Welcome to New York's Upper East side, where the children of wealthy investment bankers and politicians run free. Backstabbing, treachery and all forms of debauchery are fair game. Enter Caroline Salvatore, the youngest of the Salvatore family, who rules the halls of Notting Prep along with her two best friends Katerina Petrova and Bonnie Bennett. AU Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett.
1. Prologue

So a new fic idea! Woo get excited haha

Okay so I'm a massive Gossip Girl fan (hence my username) and I decided I wanted to do sort of a Gossip Girl inspired fic with Vampire Diaries characters. So a lot of it will mirror Gossip Girl but also have a lot of differences too.

Also Caroline is a Salvatore in this fic because of many reasons. I wanted her to have a bigger family basically, it works better in this AU.

This will be a Klaroline fic. But at the moment I am thinking of it as an ensemble story so it will follow more than just Caroline and Klaus's stories but also Katherine's, Bonnie's etc etc.

But the focus will be my babies Klaus and Caroline. You will see what sort of relationship they have (amongst others!) in the first chapter.

This is more of a preview/prologue! Let me know what you think of this idea ...

XOXOXOXOXO

_Welcome to New York's Upper East side, the place where the children of wealthy investment bankers call their playground. Where backstabbing, treachery and all forms of debauchery are fair game. Enter Caroline Salavtore, the youngest of the Salvatore family, who rules the halls of Notting Prep along with her two best friends Katerina Petrova and Bonnie Bennett. After a long summer of vacationing in Europe and the Hamptons school is starting up again where boys, books and social events will be consuming their every thought. _

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_A preview..._

"I can't go back. I just can't." Katerine moaned dramatically from her sun lounger.

Bonnie giggled at her friend's tone and took a generous sip of her Long Island Iced Tea.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice in the manner. School starts on Monday and there is no way we are missing the first day back." Caroline chimed from her lounger positioned between her two best friends.

They were spending the last week of their summer vacation at Caroline's Hamptons home. Both her brothers, Damon and Stefan, were flying in the next day from their respective destinations so the large summer house was empty for the girls to enjoy. Caroline's parents, Giuseppe and Liz were in Bora Bora for another week so the Salvatore penthouse in the city would also be empty the first week back at school. Caroline smirked to herself, she already had a dozen ideas for a party.

Katherine turned over, now lying on her flat stomach. She was arguably the most bitchy girl at Notting Prep but she was Caroline's closest and most loyal friend. Her father was a Bulgarian diplomat and her mother a former Russian model which made Katherine impossibly beautiful. With long dark glossy curls and slender tanned limbs she every guy on the Upper East Side's fantasy. But to Caroline, she was just Kat.

"Hmm I suppose. Seeing the freshmen squirm at the mere sight of us does give me some sort of satisfaction." The brunette murmured as she rested on her elbows.

"Speaking of satisfaction." Caroline teased as Katherine's phone began to ring.

Katherine ignored the blonde's laughter as she picked up the phone, "It's Kol. I better go, I was supossed to meet him like 30 minutes ago." She picked up her sundress and bag, blowing kisses to them as she went back into the house to leave.

Caroline heard Bonnie sigh beside her and she immediately felt sympathy for her friend.

She reached out her hand nudge Bonnie's arm, "You know there not serious Bon. Kat doesn't do serious." Her forehead wrinkled for a moment, "Neither does Kol now that I think about it."

Finally Bonnie began to smile at bit,"I know, besides you're always right." She smiled.

"And don't you forget it!" Caroline grinned taking a sip of her cool drink and smiling around the straw thinking about the year to come.

XOXOXOXO

_Okay so I think I'm going to post the first chapter before this weekend or during the weekend so if you like the sound of this let me know :) Thanks for reading!_


	2. 1: Here It Goes Again

_Okay wow thankyou so much for the support of that little preview! Most of you seem to be GG fans so you will definitely see parallels and differences from Gossip Girl in this story._

_I have a few storylines planned on in my head for a few characters, _

_Also the song Damon is playing from his room is "Smoke Weed Every Day" Snoop Dogg ;) Just in case you want an idea of what Caroline has to put up with at 8am! LOL_

XOXOXOXO

"Damon! I swear to god if you don't turn off that horrenduous music I'm going to throw your speakers out the window!" Caroline slammed her bedroom door to emphasis her point and marched into the kitchen.

Stefan's head was hidden in the fridge when she entered, obviously trying to avoid getting stuck between in his two siblings latest row.

"Hey as my older brother you should like I don't know help me when dealing with that Demon. Oops I mean't Damon." She smirked, grabbing a yoghurt from the well stocked fridge. Thankgod for Rosetta their housekeeper, without her their only form of nutrition would be the olives that come in a martini.

Stefan chuckled closing the stainless steel door, "First of all, I'm only older by a minute. And secondly I wouldn't rile Damon up at the moment. Nik and him keep fighting so he's not in the best of moods."

Caroline took another bite of her yoghurt,"God you make them sound like a couple. Besides they always fight, it's like the main reason there friends. The two biggest hotheads at Notting Prep."

Stefan shook his head,"No this seems different. Ever since that weekend on the Mikealson yachtvthere has been an underlying tension between them. And that was over a month ago now." The Mikealson family owned a lavish yacht that rested outside Monaco for the most part. Caroline had been on it many times over the years, it was the best place to have a crazy weekend with no interruptions.

"Typically the one party weekend I miss. Although Katherine was there and she didn't mention anything interesting about that weekend at all."

"Well you were to busy with your boyfriend in Rome if I remember correctly. Wouldn't even fly out to party with your own flesh and blood." He teased.

"Ex-boyfriend." She muttered into her now empty container.

"What?" Stefan asked, genuinely surprised, "You and Tyler broke up?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"When? Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"About a week ago, I don't know I guess it still feels kind of-" Caroline stopped speaking at the sound of feet approaching the kitchen.

She mouthed _later_ to Stefan, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her relationship woes in front of Damon. Not only would he probably make fun of her but Tyler was part of his inner circle and she wouldn't put it past her brother to mention that she had been talking about him over pancakes that morning.

Stefan nodded in agreement as Damon entered the kitchen.

His uniform was half hanging off him and Caroline supressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well I for one do not want to be late for school. I'm taking the limo now." She grabbed her bag and side stepped past Damon before he could mess up her hair or prestine clothes.

"You coming brother?" Stefan inquired as he made a move to follow his sister.

Damon yawned, "No Nik is picking up in five, II' see you at school."

Caroline turned her head to look at Stefan, her face conveying her thoughts _Looks like they've made up._

XOXOXOXO

The black limo pulled up outside Notting Prep, the tall brick building half covered in ivy leaves and surrounded by trees. In truth the Salvatores could easily walk from their apartment on Fifth Avenue to Notting but there was something way more appealing about a comfy limo.

Stefan got out first grabbing hold of Carolines hand as he did so, nearly causing the blonde girl to tumble out onto the sidewalk.

"Stefan!" She gritted, of course he would try to embarass her on their first day back.

His green eyes were alit with mischief and for a moment she could see the resemblence between him and her other brother. Everyone always thought Stefan and Caroline were the most alike, the golden haired twins who took after their mother. But in a alot of ways the three siblings were all alike, Stefan had the same hansome angular features as Damon and Caroline possessed piercing blue eyes like her dark haired brother too.

However her twin was the one family member she didn't want to kill half the time. But this morning he was trying your patience.

Stefan laughed,"Alright alright, I'm leaving anyways, gotta go find the boys before first period. I hear Jeremy has found an excellent suppiler." He pretended to smoke a joint as he walked away backwards.

"Pot head!" She half shouted at him, not caring who heard. It was just one of those mornings.

Her phone chimed; _Thinking about skipping. I know a fabulous bartender who serves fabulous cocktails to fabulous under age girls. - Kat_

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed.

A throaty laugh came from behind her, "Relax Care, I knew that text would piss you off but calm down."

Carolin turned to look at the brunette,"Sorry but I just have a bad feeling about today. Nice boots by the way." Her eyes glancing down to the black suede over-the-knee boots Katherine was rocking with her uniform.

Katherine smiled, linking arms with her best friend and the two began walking into the school, "Does this bad feeling have anything to do with Tyler?"

Caroline shrugged, "Maybe. I just hate uncertainity. Like how do we act when we see each other?"

"I usually ignore my ex's."

"You don't have ex's. You have conquests."

Kat smirked, "That's true. God I love my life."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "How is this helping me?"

"I think you treat him like everybody else. Whether he effects you or not play it cool. I mean he did break up with you. Make him pay a bit." She winked at the blonde.

"He broke up with me so he could concentrate on school and lacrosse-"

"Ugh lame." Katherine interrupted. "I don't care how noble his reasons were. The best way to get over someone is to get on someone else."

"Charming."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Come on Care. We're back at school, which means tons of back to school parties. Kol already said they were throwing one on Friday at Mystique. It's going to be epic. Kol's words."

Mystique was a club that the eldest Mikealson,Finn, owned in Chelsea. Caroline bit her lip, Friday was only two days away. "Okay sounds like a plan. Hey chance I can borrow your red Versace?"

Katherine grinned, "That's more like the Caroline I know and love. Lockwood won't know what him."

A third voice interrupted their conversation, "Guess what we have? A new teacher for AP Economics, a new young teacher, some big businessman alumni from what I hear." Bonnie chirped happily.

Caroline frowned _What happened to Mr. Queller? _AP Economics was the one class that all three girls had together. And Mr. Queller was one of the best professors at Notting.

Katherine saw Vicki Donovan in the distance and called her over, there was no bigger gossiper than Vicki, if she didn't know something no one did.

"Hey Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie" She smiled at each girl, "How was your summer's?"

"We hear there's a new teacher." Katherine immediatedly cut her off, "What's the deal?"

Vicki looked confused, "Oh I thought you were dating Kol?"

"What does Kol have to do with anything?" Caroline interjected.

"The new teacher is his brother. The big business magnate Elijah Mikealson. He's doing Headmistress Kirova a last minute favour after Mr Queller has some sort of boating accident."

All three girls shuddered for a moment, briefly imagining Mr Queller is a pair of board shorts. Not a pleasant image.

Caroline spoke first, "So Elijah is teaching us? Oh this is too good. Oh my god Kat remember that time-"

"Stop. Don't say it. Thanks Vicki, come on girls, we should get to class." Katherine stormed off inside.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks, "What is going on with everyone these days?"

XOXOXO

_Okay so next chapter will most likely be at the party at Mystique (mystic falls no? ;) ) and also maybe more school._

_So no Klaroline yet but I promise they will interact in the next chapter. I just wanted to lay some groundwork in this chapter._

_Are you asking questions yet? What happened on the Mikealson yacht? Why is Katherine so cagey? What is going to happen with Tyler and Caroline? etc etc _

_Also Stefan and Caroline are twins? I personally love it haha_

_Thankyou for reading, let me know what you think so far ;)_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Andrea_


	3. 2: You Make Me Feel

_Okay wow another quick update! I just really enjoy writing this at the moment cause it gets all my GG feels out :) I really miss that show_

_Also for people who read my other two Klaroline fics, both the next chapters will be longer than usual so it will be worth the wait I hope! They should be out in the next few days :) Maybe sooner!_

_Lastly thankyou for all the follows and reviews on this fic! Hope you enjoy_

XOXOXOXO

"I feel like this dress is sending out the wrong message." Katherine tugged at the end of her black bodycon dress.

"That dress screams sex." Caroline muttered as she slipped on her red Louboutins.

"Hmm nevermind then, it's perfect!" Katherine laughed.

"Don't you have a quasi-boyfriend?"

"God no. Kol and I just hook-up when were bored or whatever."

"Don't you want to find someone you can actually talk to? Not just hump like a wild animal." Caroline walked over to her dresser, picking up a pair of earrings.

Katherine smiled, "Hey just cause someone is getting any! There's no need to be jealous C, we can share Kol. In fact I think the thought alone would delight him to no end."

"Ugh gross." Caroline's face scrunched up,"As if I would hook up with Kol, besides I could never do that to-" Caroline quickly closed her mouth. She had promised Bonnie that she wouldn't tell anyone about her feelings for Kol, however she never kept secrets from Katherine so she was finding it increasingly difficult.

"Huh?" The brunette answered whilst applying a layer of dark red lipstick.

"Nothing. We better go, before your _boyfriend _drinks the whole club dry without us!" Caroline teased as she left her bedroom with Katherine following closely behind.

XOXOXOXO

Mystique was packed with bodies grinding on the dancefloor and couples making out in every available corner.

"Since when did everyone become such heathens?" Caroline spoke with disgust as they made their way through the crowd.

"It's the heat. September in New York, perfect weather for partying." She heard a whisper in her ear and a hand snake around her waist.

"Ugh Kol! Get off!" She squirmed out of his reach, sometimes that boy was like a dog in heat nevermind the weather.

"Come on Salvatore, admit you want me and we can be done with this charade. Besides I've heard the good news." His eyes were bright in the dark club. Bonnie tried to look disinterested at Caroline's side but she couldn't help but feel jealous even though her more rational side knew there was nothing between them.

"Good news?" Caroline tilted her head.

"Why yes, you're single now correct? FInally the serial monogamist of the Upper East Side is single. Time to make up for lost time no?"

Caroline smirked, "I've been called worse."

"I know, most of them were by me." A fourth voice joined their conversation at the edge of the dancefloor.

Klaus had his arm wrapped around Jessa, a junior Caroline had gym with. "Hey Caroline." She said eagerly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, ignoring the girls attempt, "Klaus, I'm surprised immigration let you back in."

"Good to see you too love."

"Now now children. This is my party and I won't have you two bickering at it." Kol began swaying his hands dramatically.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline had spent most of the night so far sitting in a booth with Bonnie and Kol doing shots with people from school. But on a quick break to the bathroom she had spotted something that had her rooted to the floor. Standing over the balcony on the second floor of Mystique she had a complete view of the dancefloor and its current inhabitants.

"He's a fool. I know he's one of my friends but he is." Klaus walked by Caroline, pausing briefly to speak whilst still sipping from a tumblr of amber liquid.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood Klaus." Her eyes remaining firmly on Vicki Donovan who was pressed up against Tyler on the dancefloor.

"Fine you can sit up here and sulk at the first party of the year or you can go downstairs and show him what's he's missing." He raised an eyebrow, challenging her, knowing she never backed down from one.  
"Fine! I will!" She spun around in determination before grabbing his glass of scotch and downing it in one gulp.

As soon as Caroline hit the dancefloor she found Katherine in a mess of polo wearing boys from Dalton who were equally enamoured with Caroline as they were Katherine. But the inner bad girl took over inside the blonde's head as she tugged on Katherine's arm bringing her over to the bar which they quickly got on, with the help of some generous boys. The two girls danced as the guys cheered and danced below them. If any other girl at Notting Prep tried to do what they were doing they would be labeled as attention seekers or wanabees. But when Caroline Salvatore and Katerina Petrova did it, they set a trend.

After a few hours of more drinking and dancing they could barely stand. Clearly breaking up with your long term boyfriend was doing wonders for Caroline.

"Kol! My night in shining Armani!" Caroline cried out.

They were outside the closing club now and Katherine let out a loud uncontrollable laugh as if Caroline had said the funniest thing in the world.

Kol walked over from the group he was talking to,"Actually this shirt is Hugo Boss but II' let it slide this one time considering you're sloshed."

"Sloshed." Katherine mimicked in a British accent and began giggling again with Caroline.

"My my Petrova. And I thought you could handle your drink."

"I can." She pouted before flinging her arms around his neck, "Want me to prove it?" She whispered into his ear.

Kol smirked,"My place or yours?"

Katherine smiled before turning to Caroline who was covering her ears.

"By I remind you that I just suffered a breakup and that acts of PDA are still emotionally scaring." She spoke loudly, unaware of her decibel level.

Kol laughed, "Klaus!" He called out to his brother who was about to hop in his limo.

Klaus turned, quickly realising the situation before mouthing _NO_ and opening his car door.

"And what if your best friend hears you left his little sister tipsy and alone at 4am on the streets of New York?" Kol knew he had him.

Klaus gripped the door tightly for a moment before walking over to them.

He grabbed Caroline's hand pulling her with him, "You owe me Kol."

"Done and done brother!" Kol smirked before chasing Katherine into his own limo.

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe you're bringing me home. Won't Jessa be angry that you left without her or whatever girl you're _romancing_ this week." Her bleary eyes turned to his equally intoxicated ones.

Klaus chuckled, "There's only one place I should be right now."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sappy doesn't suit you Nik."

"You never call me that." He repiled, his eyes looking out the window, he could practically feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, he vowed to himself then and there to never do vodka shots with Kol again.

"Hmm?" Caroline mumbled. "Oh yeah I suppose I don't. But I hear my brothers say it everyday, it was bound to catch on."

"I like it." He breathed lowly, casting his eyes back to Caroline.

She met his gaze and smiled drunkenly,"I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"That's why I like you." He quipped. It was his instant response, something he would say to a girl he was trying to seduce, not his best friend's little sister. As soon as it left his lips he could see he made a mistake, her blue eyes popped open slightly. Sure they had been casual friends over the years but never anything more than occasional flirty banter or heated disagreements and mutually benefical takedowns.

"I didn't mean-"

Caroline quickly cut him off, "I know." She smiled hesitantly at him, her eyes falling to her clasped hands.

Klaus shook his head, his judgment and thought process becoming more blurred than before which was odd because he had stopped drinking over a half an hour ago. He should be becoming more lucid but instead he felt confused and for once he was struggling to say something smart. So instead he said something stupid.

"You were amazing out there tonight."

Caroline heard his words, and immediatedly looked to him to see if he was joking or not. But his face told her all she needed to know, he was completly serious.

She dropped her head back against the leather seat and locked her eyes with his piercing blues ones. The only sound she could hear was their shallow breathing mixed with the noise of the city outside.

She leaned in closer, unsure what she was expecting or what would even happen next.  
She saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise but he immediately moved close too, close enough that she could smell his cologne and cigarettes.  
Her mouth went dry and she tilted her head slightly, as if tempting him to take the forbidden fruit. Because that was what this was. Taboo. Forbidden.

"Caroline-" His voice low and throaty.

At that point Caroline knew there was no going back for either of them. They were too far gone.

Before she knew it their lips were crashing against it each other, his tongue invading her mouth as she curled a fist of his hair in her hand. Klaus wrapped one arm around her waist, the other gripped her bare thigh as their breathes mingled together.

XOXOXOXO

_Well...how do we feel? Lovin' it? Hatin' it? Let me know! Also what storylines in particular are you enjoying so far?_

_So obviously drawing heavily on Chair goodness there at the end for anyone who watched Gossip Girl but I think I put my own twist on it. Also what follows will not be exactly what happened in GG from what I'm thinking atm. _

_Who wants an update? Who wants to know what happens next with everyone? I certainly do as it has yet to be written hahaha :P_

_XOXO,_

_Andrea_

_P.S If you want to talk on twitter PM me and we can swap twitter names :) _


	4. 3: Here Comes Trouble

This is random but is anyone reading this a New Girl fan? If so can we just take a moment and fangirl about the most recent episode?

Okay thanks ;)

XOXOXOXO

Caroline rolled over in the bed, groaning into her pillow. Since the party at Mystique on Friday she had been hiding out in Katherine's townhouse. It was something she often did, although it wasn't usually wasn't because she was avoiding her brothers and a certain best friend of theirs. She buried her head further into the cream pillow, memories of Friday night filling her mind. _I cannot believe I slept with him._ The only bigger manwhore than Klaus Mikealson on the UES was Damon Salvatore. _Oh god if this gets out._ In that moment she swore to herself it wouldn't.

Katherine had been unusually quiet the whole weekend too which had worked out well for Caroline because she hated lying to her best friend more than anything. Actually the only person she hated lying to more than Katherine was Stefan, so she had been dodging his calls all weekend too, claiming she was too busy helping Katherine plan her birthday party.

Which was half true. Katherine's seventeeth birthday was in a week and the girls were scrambling to make sure everything was perfect. Well at least Caroline was, she was a control freak, plus it made for a good distraction. Katherine seemed to be in a funk the last few days but Caroline was sure her party would cure her bad mood.

"Hey sleepy head. I want coffee before school so get up!" Katherine yelled from her ensuite.

_Time to face the music._

XOXOXOXO

Katherine inhaled deeply from the cigarette before blowing it out in small puffs out of pure boredom. The sun felt even hotter in her starchy white shirt and grey skirt. But Katherine's nickname Kat suited her in many ways. Like a cat one of her favourite things to do was to stretch out in the sun and relax. Unfortunely she was still at school so leaning against the brick wall in the Pit was the best she could get.

Katherine was the only one there, no upperclassmen had free period at this time so she was pretty sure she would be left undisturbed, assuming no one skipped, which was unlikely considering it was only the first few days back. She had told Ms. Fields that she was having womanly pains and had been quickly excused from Physical Education by the burly teacher.

And techinally she wasn't lying, she was in pain, just not the type Ms. Fields assumed. No, instead Katherine felt confused and stressed which were two things she hated feeling. She loved living life on the edge, having fun and not focusing too much on feelings and repercussions or that sort of thing. But here she was, the life and soul of most parties, sitting by herself on a beautiful New York day.

The brunette quickly looked up, hearing footsteps coming around the corner, no teacher knew about this spot so she wondered what idiot had skipped class.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked, slightly shocked as Elijah Mikealson appeared in her view.

"I went to school here too, remember?" He spoke rather quietly and came to lean against the rails opoosite Katherine.

She took another long drag. Smoking on campus was grounds for suspension at Notting Prep but she was pretty sure he wasn't going to report her.

He watched her exhale slowly, "You know you really shouldn't be smoking Katerina. It's terrible for you."

She ignored his reprimanding tone and laughed bitterly, "So it's Katerina now is it? Because in class a few hours ago it was very much Katherine."

Elijah shook his head, looking up to the sky, unsure of how to respond.

"Why did you even take this stupid guest professor job? To mess with my head or something?" She exclaimed, getting angrier than she wanted.

"Of course not! I took this job as a favour for a headmistress who once helped me greatly in getting into my top college. I didn't even know you took Economics! You know me, you know I would never do that."

"I never thought you would reject me either. But I was wrong." Her eyes were filling with tears and she willed them to disappear, she didn't want him to know she cared.

Elijah looked down, meeting her eyes. He wanted to raise his hand and wipe the tear that was about to fall but he stopped himself. "I-" He began to speak but Katherine grabbed her bag quickly and stormed off, leaving him alone in the small courtyard staring after her.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline sped up into a sprint for the last part of her jog. It was still hot in New York so Central Park was filled with people enjoying the last days of summer weather. She exited the park and began walking to cool down, her apartment building was just across the street, another advantage of living on 5th Avenue.

The school day was long and tortuous, running into Klaus not once but three times, which seemed excessive and cruel in her opinion. The first was with Damon before assembly in which he rather rudely ignored her, the second was an awkward glance or two in AP English and then finally at lunch, this time she didn't even bother making eye contact when she felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Her earphones thudded loudly in her ear but she drew them out as a limo pulled up beside her. At first she grinned assuming it was Stefan but she quickly recognised the license plate. _Oh for the love of- Does God really hate me that much? Is this some sort of punishment for having a one night stand?_

Klaus slowly emerged from the limo stopping Caroline in her tracks.

"Are you stalking me now or something?"

Klaus sighed,"I knew you ran in Central Park most evenings. Sometimes my brother joins you, in case you forgot."

Caroline scoffed, "No I didnt forget. But I'm surprised you remembered considering you seemed to forget my very existence today at school."

"I didn't want Damon to notice anything." He repiled stonily.

"Are you kidding? The way you were acting made him more suspicious!" She began to walk by, already so done with this conversation.

He grabbed her arm as she passed him but still wasn't looking at her, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose looking rather troubled. Something she wasn't used to seeing him be and Caroline suddenly felt a little bad, realising the position he was in.

"Look Damon never has to know." She spoke more softly than before.

"He would kill me. Or worse." His voice was low too.

"Worse than killing you?" She tried to lighten the conversation.

"Never speaking to me again." He repiled seriously.

"Look it was just a one time thing."

"Two time." He looked up at her, his mouth beginning to tug up into a smirk.

Caroline eyes narrowed as she continued,"A drunken mistake."

"I couldn't agree more." Now Klaus is back to himself completly, his eyes fixed on her eyes, face etched with mischief and amusement.

Caroline tries not to smile at his facial expression,"Goodbye Klaus." She turns, walking down the street and for some reason she desperately wants to look over her shoulder to see if he's watching her.

But she doesn't.

Because she's Caroline Salvatore and she has a reputation to uphold.

But if she had, she might have noticed a certain brunette watching both of them from inside the park.

XOXOXOXO

_Love? Hate? God I get really nervous posting for this story haha _

_Okay so we learned more about Katherine's dilemma but not the whole story...yet._

_Also Caroline and Klaus have reached an...agreement of sorts. And who was watching them?! Just realised nearly everyone in this story is a brunette! :P_

_What are your thoughts and predictions? I love hearing from you guys :)_

_Thanks so much for reading! More of the other characters too in the next chapter, out of interest who do you guys like reading about the most? And we will meet more TVD characters throughout the story in case you were wondering._

_Also I have stuff written for the next chapter, and oo Klaroline ;) If you want to motivate me to write more and try post later today, review with details ;) hahaha_

_- Andrea xoxo_


	5. 4: Not Your Birthday

"And II' have the Passion Tea Lemonade please." Caroline placed her order after Stefan.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in New York and the two fair headed siblings planned on spending the day drinking too much caffeine and laying out in Sheep Meadow.

It was nearly a month into the school year and they had yet to have a "twin day" as Stefan put it. Caroline had rolled her eyes and agreed to spend the afternoon with her brother, even though she probably should have been putting the finishing touches on Katherine's birthday party plans which was happening the following night.

Stefan's phone buzzed as she picked up her freshly made drink.

"Who is that? Your _girlfriend_?" Caroline teased as they walked of Starbucks.

"No, that Gossip Girl pest. I would block her number if I didn't think she would make a post about it." Stefan sighed putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What she say?" Caroline was about to reach for her own phone. Ever since her Mikealson drunken hook-up she was on edge everytime a Gossip Girl post was released. But she knew there was no way anyone could find out. No one knew but her and Klaus.

"Something about Katherine's birthday tomorrow. I only glanced at it before hitting delete."

Caroline inwardly sagged with relief and quickly moved on to a new subject, "So how is Elena actually?" She inquired about the pretty brunette her brother had been casually dating before summer. From what Caroline saw at lunch yesterday they were very much back on.

"She's good. I mean we have a good time and all. She's really sweet." Her brother's vague and mildly disinterested reply peaked her curiosity.

"She's sweet? She's not a cupcake Stef." Caroline can't help but laugh at her brother's expression.

"I know, I know. There's nothing wrong with her, I just don't really know what's missing to be honest."

Caroline nods as he continues, "God maybe I should just join Damon and Klaus in their life of debauchery and endless one night stands."

Caroline's eyes briefly narrow but ignores the one night stand comment , "Well then you would have to put up with them arguing like the married couple they seem to be recently right?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know. Whatever they were fighting about seems to be long forgotten."

"Huh?"

"Well they haven't fought once since we've been back to school, as far as I know. There like Damon and Klaus: the golden years." Stefan joked.

Caroline laughed quietly _Pretty sure I know why there all chummy, _she thinks to herself.

At the same moment her phone buzzes with a text;

_Hey I need to talk to you, can we meet at yours in ten?_

"Hey Stefan I think I need to postpone twin time."

XOXOXOXO

Caroline walked out the elevators and into the foyer of her family penthouse.

"Hey I came as soon as I got your text, is everything okay?" she asked her friend.

Bonnie stood up,"What is going on with you and Klaus Mikealson?"

"What?" Caroline's eyes were wide with shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Look I saw you about a week ago with him outside Central Park, and I didn't say anything because I didn't think much of it-"

"Exactly. We're friends or whatever. So we talked, big deal." Caroline walked past Bonnie and down to her bedroom.

"That's what I thought too. Until I starting watching you this week. The two of you I mean." Bonnie's voice followed her into the bedroom.

Caroline didn't speak, instead she sat on her bed, trying to come up with a way out of this conversation.

"Caroline, if you're not watching him, he's watching you. What is going on?" Bonnie asked with concern, sitting next to Caroline on the bed.

For a second Caroline is about to make up some elaborate story that in the end Bonnie would probably accept. Salvatores were able to bullshit better than most.

But Caroline was suddenly glad that Bonnie suspected something. It would be relief to finally get it off her chest and share it with someone. No matter how embarassed she was at behaving more than mildly slutty.

After ten minutes of Caroline pacing and talking non-stop describing every feeling and thought she had been having for the past week Bonnie finally cut in, a look of shock still present on her face.

"I can't believe you slept with Klaus Mikealson."

"Bonnie! You're not helping."

"But you only broke up with Tyler. And it's Klaus, Caroline. Klaus." She repeated, afraid her friend wasn't grasping the situation.

"Tyler broke up with me and yes Bonnie I know it's Klaus." Caroline's hands covered her face as she groaned, "Believe me I know."

"So what are you going to do-" Bonnie is interrupted when Caroline's bedroom door flew open.

"Bonnie sweetheart, I didn't know you were here." Damon smirked at her.

"Get out Damon." Caroline tried to push the door close.

"Hey hey. I'm ordering pizza, was just trying to be a good big brother and feed my little sister. Mom and Dad left me in charge and to be honest Care you're looking a little thin." Damon attempts to swing an arm around Caroline's shoulders but she shrugs out of it whilst Bonnie can't hold in her laughter on the bed.

"Get out Damon." Caroline repeats.

"Fine fine. I'm gone." He backs out the door before calling out,"Party better be epic tomorrow sis!"

Caroline looks to Bonnie helplessly. "God what a mess."

XOXOXOXO

It was Saturday night and the party was in full swing. Katherine had chosen Bungalow as the venue because it was the first club her Bonnie and Caroline had gone to as young freshmen and it made Katherine smile everytime she had been in it since.

But tonight she could barely muster a smirk.

"Come one Kitty Kat! You love your birthday." Kol teased her as they stood at the bar.

"I suppose." She sighed, taking a long sip of her martini.

"Hey looky what we have here. Prince Tyler and Princess Caroline? Is a royal reunion on the cards?" Kol's lowers his voice into a dramatic tone as he points to a seating area at the side.

With one look over her shoulder she sees her best friend and the school's resident jock converse in a seemingly friendly way.

"Hmm to be a fly on that wall." Katherine muttered half to herself.

"What do you mean? Surely Caroline will tell you every boring detail later." Kol rolled his eyes and did his best Caroline impression, "First he touched my hand Kat and then he like totally looked at me as he said the word future!"

Katherine's face breaks out into a laugh,"As convincing as that was. Caroline doesn't seem to be telling me anything these days. She's been weird all week."

Kol's brow furrows, "What is with everyone these days? Elijah and Nik have been so cagey too."

Katherine's grasp on her drink tightens at the mention of his name, so she turns to Kol, determined to make this night memorable, "Shots?"

Kol winks at her, "Best thing you've said all night birthday girl."

XOXOXOXO

Caroline walked out of the girls bathroom, fully prepared to find the birthday girl who she hadn't seen since they arrived at the party.

"What the-" She felt a hand grab her arm.

She turned seeing Klaus, looking unbearably good in a white shirt and suit pants.

"What are you doing?" She asked. They had barely spoken in the last week. She then noticed that his eyes were shining and his usually perfect hair looked as disheveled as his shirt. "Ugh your drunk."

She began to walk away but Klaus pulled her to him. Caroline's back hit the wall in the narrow hallway and she could feel the loud music of the club vibrate against her skin.

"Maybe." Klaus repiled, his mouth close to her ear "Do you care?" His smirks before placing his mouth against her neck, leaving a trail of deliberately slow hot kisses.

Caroline's eyes shutter close for a second before she realised what was happening and more importantly where- a party full of everyone they knew,"Klaus stop it! Are you insane?" She shoved him half heartedly away.

"I can't stop."

"Stop what?"  
"Thinking about you, about that night." His voice is low and Caroline feels her stomach tighten for a moment at his words and expression. She fights her desire to pry further into his drunken thoughts.

"I suggest you try harder Klaus. No one can found out about it." She trys to stand her ground.

Klaus glares at her, "Why? Ashamed that Snow White is another notch on the womanizing Niklaus's bedpost?"

"First of all I'm no Snow White you ass!" Caroline points her finger into his chest, getting angrier by the second.

"Trust me I know. I still have the scars on my back to prove it."

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieks in frustration and outrage.

"That's another thing love." He grabs the hand that was pointed into his chest,"What's with all this Klaus business for the past week? What happened to you calling me Nik?"

"I never call you that." Caroline answers, her voice slightly shaky.

"Really?" He steps closer again til their bodies are flush together once more, "Because that night in my limo seems to contradict that statement. You see I still have the memory of you moaning Nik into my ear-" He pauses briefly to smile at her wides eyes, "-which I've been replaying over and over-"

"Well erase the tape!"

"How about we make a new one instead?" Klaus smirks closing whatever small distance was left between them.

His right hand immediatedly finds its way to her lower back, his left tangled in soft curls at the nape of her neck. There lips quickly find each other in the darkness, moaning against each others mouthes as if there finally able to breathe again.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine moves soundlessly through the front door. The party had been over for awhile and she was finally home. The house was quiet, her parents were away for the weekend but had of course sent Katherine a generous birthday cheque as an apology for their absence on her special day.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, it was nearly 5 in the morning. She had thought of staying at Kol's for longer after they had left her party but she just wanted to be at home in her own bed. In fact she wanted Caroline and Bonnie to stay over at hers too but her blonde friend had disappeared a few hours ago and Bonnie had spent most of the night avoiding Katherine.

_What a great birthday _she muttered to herself.

Dropping her heels on the floor she moved past the foyer table that was covered in presents that arrived whilst she was gone, her housekeeper had arranged them in a neat pile. Katherine had no desire to go through them, but a small red parcel in the middle caught her eye. Red was her favorite color.

She picked it up, hesitantly flipping open the card. She already knew who it was from before she even read it;

_I'm sorry I missed your party. Happy Birthday Katerina._

_- E_

Simple and straight to the point, just like him. But it still made Katherine's stomach flutter, something that no guy had done before. She only debated opening the box for a moment before ripping the wrapping off. Half of her wanted to make him suffer by sending it back unopened but her true desire to see what he had gotten her won in the end.

Inside the soft silk lining rested a delicate gold bracelet interwoven with diamonds. It was exactly like the one her grandmother had when Katherine was a child. A piece of jewellery Katherine had always loved and was deeply upset when it was lost after her death. She had told Elijah about it,and her grandmother, over two years ago one night in the Hamptons.

Katherine felt a small smile reach her face, her eyes shining with tears.

XOXOXOXO

_Whatttt...hahaha anyone thinkng that? I'm really not making you guys wait for Klaroline lol_

_So I am going to start doing longer chapters since so many of you suggested it and it was something I was thinking of doing. But I already had this one planned out so I couldn't really stretch it out more. Plus I wanted to post it quickly cause I may not update for a few days as I have exams at the moment :)_

_Also how would you guys feel about maybe having GG posts in this story? Like Spotted etc like it was in the show. I was going to do it at the start but never got around to it. I mentioned Gossip Girl in this chap for the first time and I may bring it more into the story so let me know :)_

_Thankyou so much for all the follows and reviews, makes me so happy!_

_Also guest reviewers, get accounts so I can reply to you all, I appreciate your reviews just as much and would love to reply :)_

_And finally what do you think of this chapter? I want to marry Elijah personally ;)_

_- Andrea xoxo_

_P.S Next chapter may involve a morning after scene with Caroline running into a Mikealson that is not named Klaus :P _


	6. 5: One More Night

_Okay I think I was drunk when I wrote the last chapter cause I'm pretty sure I saw a lot of gramatical errors but I have no beta so please forgive!_

_Exam time is super stressful and time consuming but I got this out as quickly as possible!_

_Also it's the start of me trying to do longer chapters ;) Enjoy_

Chapter 4: One More Night

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But ll' only stay with you one more night._

_"One More Night" - Maroon 5_

Caroline stirred briefly beneath the thin sheet. She moved to pull her comforter over her but her hand came up empty. _What the? Where's my- Oh my god!_

Caroline's blue eyes popped open. _Oh my god I'm in Klaus's bedroom! How the hell did this happen? _Actually she knew exactly how this happened. After making out outside the bathrooms for a mere two minutes they had left Katherine's party and went back to his penthouse.

_Oh my god, Katherine's birthday party! Bad friend Caroline, the worse. _Caroline mentally chastised herself.

_I can't believe I slept here. _She looked over to Klaus who was fast asleep on his stomach, his right arm draped over Caroline's waist.

Slowly she moved out from under his grip, laying his arm gently on the high thread count sheets.

Her blonde hair flew around her face as she searched for her clothes. She began blushing as she found her lacy underwear, a memory of him pulling them off with his teeth from the night before came into her mind.

_God focus Caroline._

As quietly and quickly as possible she got dressed into her fitted blue sweater dress from the night before, it was casual enough that she could probably pull it off at 9 in the morning. Her black tie up booties were a bit much but she had no other choice

With one glance at Klaus she backed out of the room and into the hallway. She had been to the Mikealson home enough time over the years to know the quickest way to the elevator.

She made it to the kitchen area, the elevator adjacent to it. Caroline almost sighed in relief, she was nearly there, but a blonde head poking into the fridge stopped her.

_Oh shit what is Rebekah doing up so early?_

Caroline freezed, unsure of what to do, Rebekah could turn around at any moment.

Suddenly she felt an arm swing around her waist and half lift her into the nearby elevator. Before she had a chance to register what is going on the elevator doors closed and a grinning Kol is in front of her, leaning against the wall.

"Why Caroline, fancy seeing you here." His hair is in a rumpled sleep mess and his eyes are tired but bright with mischief.

"Kol I'm seriously not in the mood" Caroline punched the ground floor button.

"Now is that anyway to treat the person who just saved your dignity back there?"

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest, feigning confusion and acting like it was totally normal that she was in the Mikealson home at 9am on a Sunday.

Kol smirked, "That's how we're gonna play it huh? Okay well here's how I see it. You obviously spent the night at my home. Elijah has his own apartment although he does stay here occassionally if our parents are away. Finn lives in L.A. You and Rebekah are more frenenemies than sleepover buddies. And I know you didn't spend the night with me."

Caroline began to glare at him and purse her lips.

"So that leaves one person..."

"Okay okay enough. You obviously already know what happened so can we stop with this guess who game? My head is throbbing already." Caroline sighed as the elevator neared the lobby level.

"I can't believe it! Caroline the pristine queen, little miss monogamy with my brother!" Kol laughed harder than he had in weeks.

"Shut up Kol!" Caroline shouted as the elevator doors opened.

"Wait! I'm sorry Caroline but come on this is insane? Did this happen at Kat's birthday last night?" Kol prodded her for information.

Caroline hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Kol cocked his head to the side, before a look of realisation passed over his face, "Oh my god. This isn't the first time is it? Oh this is too good!" Kol laughed louder than before as Caroline sat down on the lobby chaise. _Could this get any worse?_

XOXOXOXO

_Monday morning_

"I just don't understand what he sees in her. I mean he did go out with Caroline for nearly two years so I suppose his taste is questionable." Rebekah ranted on about Tyler's latest conquest Vicki Donovan. Rebekah, like most students at Notting Prep, was a consummate gossip.

"Hey that's one of my best friends you're talking about!" Kol responded referring to Caroline.

"And mine." Klaus muttered referring to Tyler, as he scrolled through his phone for the hundredth time since the three had gotten in their limo.

"Expecting a text?" Kol smirked from his seat opposite Klaus.

Klaus glared at him before shoving his phone in his blazer pocket, "Shouldn't you be fawning over Katherine or something like that? Or has she gotten bored of you already?"

"Speaking of Katherine," Rebekah interrupted,"Can you please conduct your hookups at her house from now on? The whole penthouse reeked of Chanel No. 5 after her birthday on Saturday night. And you know I'm allergic, I was sneezing all day thanks to your girlfriend."

"First of all she's not my girlfriend, and secondly how do you know it was Katherine's perfume?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes,"Because years ago Caroline and Katherine put that stupid ban on anyone wearing that perfume other than the two of them. No girl on the UES has even tried a sample of it since."

"So it must have been Katherine then?" Kol smirked. Klaus gripped the leather seat hard, trying desperately to resist the urge of hitting his brother. He knew exactly what Kol was up to.

"Yes Kol I just said it had to be her. God you really can be dense sometimes." Rebekah quickly closed her compact mirror as the limo pulled up to the school.

Kol moved in front of Klaus as he attempted to follow Rebekah out of the limo.

"Aren't you coming?" Rebekah asked, popping her head back in.

"Yes." Klaus repiled.

"No." Kol said at the same time.

Rebekah looked between the two boys, eyes narrowing at their strange behaviour.

"We'll be right along." Kol announced.

The door closed as Klaus called out,"Rebekah wait!"

"Now now Nik, you can't avoid me forever. Although your attempt for the last 24 hours as been commendable I must say."

"What do you want Kol?"

Kol leaned back into the limo seat,"So you and Queen C, huh?"

Klaus was already painfully aware that Kol had caught Caroline sneaking out the previous morning. His brother was about as subtle as a gun with his innuendos every two minutes.

"We hooked up, it was just a one time drunken thing. No big deal." Klaus attempted a casual voice, trying to convince himself more than Kol.

"Well it obviously mean't more than that. Considering this wasn't the first time."

"Caroline said that? That it mean't something?" Klaus's voice perked up but in seeing Kol's face light up he quickly continued, "I mean she told you it happened more than one time?"

Kol didn't say anything for a moment as he assessed his older brother, "Oh my god."

"What?"

"You are smitten." Kol responded.

"Are you insane?" Klaus's voice raised in outrage.

Kol laughed at his brother's horrified expression, "You are so the smitten kitten."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Klaus quickly got out of the limo and proceeded into the school grounds, a jovial Kol following close behing.

XOXOXOXO

Lunch time at Notting Prep was practically a social event in itself. The main courtyard had more than a dozen tables filled with students basking in the afternoon sun.

Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie sat at one of the center tables, their usual spot, a circular table partially shaded from a nearby tree. They had been sitting here since Freshman year. Most of the time they were joined by their quasi-friends or minions as Katherine lovingly called them. But today Caroline requested them to sit at another table as she wanted bonding time with her two best friends. They seemed to be in a funk lately.

After a few minutes of conversation it was clear that each girl had a lot on her mind that a quick school lunch wouldn't unearth.

"So did you have a good time on at your party?" Bonnie asked Katherine.

"Yeah I guess. It was a pretty good night." _Best part wasn't the party though_, she thought to herself thinking of her gift from Elijah.

"How about you Caroline? I didnt see you most of the night."

"Yeah me either." Katherine was drawn from her thoughts to add to the conversation. Even with all her focus on her situation with Elijah she knew something was up with her best friend.

"Uh huh." Caroline chewed her food,"Was a really good night." She looked down at her salad.

Bonnie sighed, unsure why her friends where giving one line answers when usually they wouldn't shut up describing everything they saw and did.

"Hey I'm going to get my books." Caroline stood up gathering the remnants of her lunch.

"Already?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I have a French test. See you guys in Econ?" She waved to the girls before walking back into the school.

The heels of Caroline's newest pair of Brian Atwood pumps clicked loudly as she made her way down the quiet empty corridor.

As she rounded the corner she spotted a dirty blonde head leaning against her locker.

For a moment she debated quickly turning around before he saw her, but she knew she had to face him eventually.

She strode over to her locker, his head slowly looked up, his eyes scanning her body with no shame. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes, even though she was secretly pleased that he seemed to enjoy how she looked today in her grey vest and short plaid skirt.

"Good, I'm glad your here." Caroline said.

"Really? Because you haven't answered any of my calls or texts." Klaus turned towards her as she opened her locker.

"I was busy. And I had to to...think." She answered carefully, not wanting him to know that she was freaking out about what had happened. She couldn't believe they had spent two nights together. Caroline Salvatore did not do casual sex, espiecally with Klaus Mikealson.

"Think?"

"Yes think. This," Caroline pointed to the space in between them,"can never happen anything."

"I think we had this conversation before love." Klaus smirked.

Caroline glared,"Well this time it's sticking. I mean, your my brother's best friend."

"I know." Klaus said as Caroline closed the locker door separating them.

"And one of Tyler's good friends."

"Also true." Klaus moved a fraction closer to where she stood.

"I don't even like you most of the time." Caroline breathed as their bodies turned towards each other of their own accord.

"I don't like you either." Klaus could feel Caroline's breath they were so close.

Before their lips could touch a voice called out down the hall,"Caroline you forgot your phone-"Bonnie stopped talking as she took in the scene before her.

Caroline closed her eyes for a brief second before turning and walking over to her friend, "Thanks B, walk me to my class?"

"Sure." Bonnie repiled as she stared warily at Klaus.

XOXOXOXO

The libary was rather empty, which wasn't unusual considering it was only the first month back at school. After walking Caroline to class, Bonnie had come to the libary to spend her study period going over her AP Economic notes for the next class.

Unfortunately she was yet to get through the first page. Her mind kep drifitng back to what she had saw in the hallway with Klaus and Caroline. She thought it was just a one time thing but after seeing them nearly making out at school no less she knew something was up.

"You're burning a hole in that Econ book. Elijah would be proud that his students are so riveted by his assignments." Kol joked as he took a seat opposite Bonnie.

"Very funny Kol." She half smiled at him,"What are you even doing in the library?"

"Library make-out time with Kat." He explained.

Bonnie tried not to grimace,"Oh have fun with that." She looked back down at her book.

"She just texted to cancel. Last minute as usual. That's when I spotted you Bennett."

"And?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well you look so stressed. More stressed that Economics should make you."

Bonnie sighed, leaning her elbows against the dark wooden desk,"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Bonnie answered trying not to smile at his smirk.

"Is this, by any chance, about the thing that no one knows about?" Kol ventured a guess.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in confusion,"How could this be about the thing that no one knows about-if no one actually knows about it?"

For a moment Kol's face scrunched up in confusion,"Look Caroline told me that you know."

"Know what?" Bonnie knew Kol and Caroline had always been close but she also knew that Caroline wouldn't be offering up that information willingly.

"That Caroline and my brother have done the deed. The nasty. The horizontal tango. The-"

"Okay okay!" Bonnie covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter in the quiet library.

Kol grinned, enjoying seeing her happy. Even though they weren't the closest of their group of friends, even he had noticed that she had been pretty glum all summer.

"I'm just worried about her." Bonnie stopped laughing to speak, grateful for having someone to talk to about the situation, even if it was Kol, someone who was a sore spot for her recently,"This isn't like her. Plus she only just broke up with Tyler. I'm not sure Klaus is the best rebound or whatever it is they're doing. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I understand. Caroline is my friend too." Kol leaned in closer to whisper after seeing the librian's dissapproving look,"But I think we should let them make their own mistakes. I mean I know I am not one to judge."

Bonnie nodded,"So we stand by and let them possibly self destruct? Easier said than done."

Kol laughed,"We are the only ones who know right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Bennett."

"Same here Mikealson." Bonnie smiled back at Kol.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline clicked her pen against her Economics book. She tried to listen to Elijah Mikealson talk about macro something or other but her mind kept drifting back to another Mikealson.

Thankfully she was sitting next to Katherine so she could avoid Bonnie's questions about earlier which she knew would come eventually.

When the bell rang, Caroline quickly sprung from her seat, eager to get home after a long Monday.

"Thankyou Mr. Mikealson." She smiled at Elijah as she walked by his desk. She still felt weird calling him that seeing how well she knew him as Elijah. Even though he was only guest lecturer it was strange having him as a teacher for Caroline. He was only taking the AP Junior and Senior Economic classes so he could still keep up with his day job. The only students he had that he knew well socially were Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine.

Elijah smiled back at Caroline as the class filed out of the room.

Katherine took her time gathering her books and notes.

Elijah leaned against his desk, watching the curly haired brunette finally get up and walk towards him.

"Elijah." She tested the waters using his first name.

"Katerina." His response made Katherine's stomach swarm with butterfiles.

"I love my present."  
"I'm glad."

"Why did you get it?" She couldn't help asking. She knew it was fruitless, but it wasn't in her nature to let things go.

"Because it was your birthday."

Katherine's dark eyes met his equally brown ones,"You know that's not what I mean."  
Elijah sighed,"Your sixteen."

"Seventeen." She corrected.

"Since two days ago."

"So? It's not illegal."

"That doesn't make it moral."

"Moral? Jesus, Elijah it's not like we're related!" Katherine spoke loudly.

Elijah didn't respond but stood up, no longer leaning against his desk.

"Is that why you rejected me on the boat?" Katherine said, bringing up the night something shifted in their previous friendly relationship.

"I didn't reject you." Elijah responded strongly.

"Really? Because 'Stop Katherine we can't do this' sounded a lot like rejection to me." Katherine imitated his deep voice.

Elijah bit his lip, trying not to smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" Katherine asked shocked.

"No. It's just your so beyond your years in many ways that I forget your still in high school. And then you say things like that. And I remember."

"I'm not a child." Katherine said indignantly.

"No your not." Elijah reached a hand out to caress her cheek, surprising the both of them.

Katherine closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his simple touch more than anything.

"Kat-" Elijah's line of thought was interrupted by a ringing.

"Damnit sorry-" Katherine reached for her phone, opening the incoming message.

_You know I love birthdays and it seems Princess K really outdid herself this year. For her sweet seventeenth she seemed to bag the impossible, a monogamous Mikealson. We all know the pair have been hooking up since a weekend on his boat in Monaco but from these pictures taken on Saturday night it seems that Kol and Kat have turned their summer fling into a fully fledged relationship. _

_Only time will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo gossip girl_

Inclosed with the text were pictures of Kol and Katherine laughing and dancing at her party. Kat quickly shoved her phone back into her skirt pocket but from the look of Elijah's face she already knew he had seen the post too.

"I'm happy things are working out with you and Kol." Elijah spoke in a much more formal voice than before. He turned around to pick up his briefcase.

"Elijah-"She began but knew he had already put up the wall again. She watched him walk out of the classroom with a heavy heart.

XOXOXOXO

"I think I'm going to break up with Elena." Stefan said as he grabbed the pizza boxes, setting them onto the living room coffee table.

Giuseppe and Liz Salvatore were at a Gala event and it was Rosa's night off which mean't pizza night in the Salvatore home.

"Really?" Caroline asked curling up on the couch beside her brother.

"I just feel like something is missing. I don't think about her all day like you should about the person your with. I want more."

Caroline couldn't help but think of Klaus, he was all she thought of since they first slept together. What did that mean?

"Life's too short sis. Gotta do what feels right." He said, taking a slice of pizza from the box.

The apartment door opened and Damon walked in, flopping onto the couch opposite them, "I hope you got pepperoni."

Klaus followed hesitantly behind him before sitting down in the last available seat around the coffee table, opposite Caroline.

He avoided making eye contact and grabbed a beer instead.

The foursome spent the next hour laughing and joking with each other and Caroline soon forgot that Klaus was the guy she slept with and instead he was the Klaus she had known her whole life.

Damon was telling story about some girl he had met at Katherine's party that he wanted to hook up even though he was pretty sure she had a boyfriend from Dalton.

"You should go for it." Caroline interrupted his story telling.

"Huh?" Damon asked confused. Klaus and Stefan both looked at the blonde girl in curiousity.

"I think you should go for it Damon. Honestly."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd disapprove."

"Who am I to judge?" She shrugged taking another sip of her beer, feeling slightly emboldened from the alcohol.

"Oh I don't know-judgemental queen of the UES?" Stefan said into his drink.

"Sometimes doing the wrong thing feels good." Caroline said, her eyes meeting Klaus's.

They stared at each other as her unspoken words reached him.

Stefan shook his head,"Sounds like Katherine is finally influencing you in the worse way."

"No, I like this side of Caroline. Maybe your more like your older bro than I thought Care." He raised his beer bottle in a toast,"To behaving badly in the best way."

Stefan rolled his eyes but raised his bottle to his brother's drunken toast.

"Cheers." Klaus said, his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"Cheers." She echoed, smiling as took the last sip of her drink.

XOXOXOXO

Firstly I thought the TVD finale was amazing! Seriously one of my fav episodes for sure.

This chapter was longer than before so I hope you guys like that, they may get longer again depends on how the chapter flows etc.

I plan to start replying to guest reviews in the next chapter if you guys leave a guest name so it's easier for me to write repiles other than guest 1, guest 2 etc so leave a guest name :)

This chapter had a few different aspects and storylines so let me know your thoughts.

I love hearing from you guys :)

- Andrea xoxo


	7. 6: Can't Hold Us

_The typos I make are insane...like seriously would it kill me to read over it once before uploading? Well I did this time so hopefully there will be none. For instance the last chapter was chapter 5 not 4 as I typed :/ _

_Also Thankyou so so much for all the love, 138 follows as I'm writing this! There is only one type of people more amazing than my followers and that's my ...reviewers! Seriously you guys make me write so much faster and your opinions are so helpful with storylines etc._

_I love replying to each of you so thankyou again!_

_Also if anyone likes making cover art or knows someone who does I would totally be open to someone making one for this story._

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 6: Can't Hold Us

_'Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us'_

-Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

XOXOXOXO

Caroline moaned loudly before a hand went over her mouth.

Klaus slowly kissed her bare stomach as he made his way up her body.

"You have to be quiet love. Rebekah and her friends are next door." Klaus removed his hand from over her mouth before leaning in for another long kiss.

Caroline responded happily, her body pressing against his as they lay on the bed.

Her eyes shot open as she pushed Klaus away,"Friends? You didn't say she had friends over?" Caroline's voice went into panic mode. Most of Rebekah's friends were people Caroline knew too.

"Relax. I locked my door." Klaus sucked on her soft neck and Caroline soon forgot what she had been worrying about.

After the dinner at Caroline's house they had quickly become...well it wasn't all too clear to Caroline exactly what they were but she knew it felt good. And the rest of it...well she was trying to be less-Caroline-ish about it and just go with the flow. Wonder how long that will last.

"I don't think I can stay for much longer."

"What why? I thought we had all afternoon?" Klaus said, a pout forming on his full lips.

Caroline smiled at his expression, he looked like a kicked puppy,"I have to go shopping."

"You're ditching me for shopping."

"It's for your party." She offered, reminding him of the Halloween party that the second generation of Mikealsons threw every year. Every year a different location, only revealed by a text the morning of October 31st to those lucky enough to be invited. It was always one of the most memorable parties of the year, no expense was spared considering it was thrown by a bunch of high school students.

"Hmm maybe I should come then. Help you pick an outfit in the changing rooms." Klaus smirked

Caroline laughed and rolled them over so she was now on top,"I would end up with no clothes, not a new outfit. Besides I'm going with Bonnie. She wants to be a witch."

"How fitting." Klaus muttered whilst playing with the hem of Caroline's skirt.

"Hey!" Caroline smacked his chest lightly as she sat up straight, straddling him, "She hasn't told a soul about us."

"Doesn't stop her glaring at me every chance she gets."

"At least you don't get Kol's incessant innuendos."

"Oh but I do. I live with him don't forget."

Caroline grinned, leaning down slowly, her blonde waves creating a curtain around their faces. Her lips slowly met his as they began to kiss, his hand moving her skirt further up her thigh.

"I really have to go." Caroline breathed heavily as she broke away.

"You're killing me." Klaus groaned as she jumped off the bed to retreive her shirt.

Before moving towards the door she stopped and looked at Klaus who was still laying on the bed,"Think it's safe?"

"No one else is home except Bekah. And she's in her room." Klaus said.

Caroline's face was hesitant but she nodded leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow night!" Klaus shouted laughing as Caroline cringed hoping no one had heard.

XOXOXOXO

October 31st. All Hallows Eve. Halloween Night. Or for the teenagers of the UES it was just another excellent excuse to throw a massive party.

Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie had spent the afternoon getting ready for the Mikealson party. The day before Bonnie had found her witch outift comprising of a black corset type top and a black short skater skirt with a pair of Katherine's over the knee leather boots and a witches hat. She looked like the perfect sexy witch.

Katherine hadn't come shopping with the girls, she usually loved dressing up and going all out but this year she felt like keeping it simple. She wore a pair of skintight high waisted black jeans, a long sleeved black body with knee high heeled boots and a old pair of cat ears she found in her closet. Catwoman was the perfect costume for her in the end.

As they arrived at the address in Brooklyn Caroline tugged at the bottom of her very short red dress before ascending the stairs to the front door.

Once inside the trio were slightly in awe, it never ceased to amaze them how the Mikealsons could turn a shabby old townhouse into something better than a nightclub on 5th Avenue.

The interior was dark, with draping over all the walls and a very clear sexy haunted house vibe going on. The music made the walls practically thump and people were dancing and drinking in their costumes in every room.

Katherine had already decided to forgot about Elijah for the night. It wasn't like she couldn't brood about it tomorrow. Besides it felt pointless wasting her time on a guy that had basically said countless times that he was not interested.

"This place is truely sick." Katherine nodded in approval as she gazed around.

"Is that a fire breather?" Bonnie asked, seeing a blast of fire come out from behind one of the columns that surrounded the reception room which had quickly become the main dancefloor.

"Why yes it is. Impressive no?" Kol appeared before the three ladies.

"Very." Katherine repiled snaking an arm around Kol's waist. His face was momentarily surprised, considering they hadn't hooked up in nearly three weeks he had assumed there little fling was over.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the party but Caroline looked Kol up and down in outrage.

"Kol what are you wearing?!"

"Fangs?"He answered,"I'm a vampire!" He growled at Caroline who was shaking her head in exasperation.

"You were supposed to be an angel! Hence why I'm dressed as some slutty she-devil!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but then I saw Nik's outfit today and a vampire seemed way cooler than some joke as us going as each other." He explained, referring to himself as the devil and she the angel of course.

Caroline stuck out her bottom lip and Kol laughed,"Never make a drunken agreement with a Mikealson Caroline, you should know better."

Caroline could hear the double meaning in his voice and rolled her eyes. She knew things with Klaus would be fine, because they were clearly on the same page.

Bonnie obviously caught on to Kol's meaning too,"Let's go check out upstairs Care?"

"Sure." She glared as she walked past Kol and Katherine.

Kol turned to Katherine,"So why so friendly tonight Kat? You've blown me off anytime I wanted to hook up recently."

"I wasn't in the mood." She leaned in to speak into his ear,"But I am now. Wanna find an empty room in this haunted house?"

Kol closed his eyes for a moment, incredibly tempted to accept her proposition,"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'm not your callboy Katherine. The whole idea of this" He pointed to them,"Was to have fun. And playing hot and cold is not fun."

Kol turned to walk away,"So that's it?" Katherine asked shocked.

Kol sighed before turning back to the long haired brunette, taking her face in his hands and whispering softly,"Katherine I know you well enough to know something is up. You haven't been yourself for a while. And using me to numb the pain or whatever it is-"

"I'm not." She repiled weakly.

Kol half smiled,"Fix whatever it is Kat. You were my favorite person to party with, sex or no sex."

Katherine's lips tugged up into a half smile,"You're smarter than you let on."

"Shh. Don't ruin my cred." Kol winked at her before walking off and joining the party.

_Fix it_. _Now why didn't I think of that _she thought sarcastically to herself before heading for the drinks table.

XOXOXOXO

Bonnie and Caroline danced to the newest Kesha song in a large room on the third floor of the house. The room was obviously once a lounge area but had been transformed into a dark smokey lair full of teenagers grinding on each other as Golddigger came through the speakers.

The whole room rapped with Kanye, clearly too intoxicated to care how they sounded. Caroline and Bonnie moved against each other, well aware many male eyes were on two of the hottest girls on the UES. Bonnie was sometimes shy compared to her outgoing best friends but after a few tequila shots she really let lose.

"I need a drink!" Caroline shouted over the music.

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted back but kept dancing as they made their way out of the room.

The hallway around the spiral staircase had less people but plenty of bottles littered on shelves where books used to sit.

"Ooh Corona light!" Caroline spied a six pack of her favorite beer. Normally UES girls didn't drink such things but it was her favorite thing to drink.

Bonnie frowned as Caroline took a sip.

"What's up?" Caroline questioned at her friend's face.

"I just think it's weird that there's Corona Light's at this party. I mean Kol and Klaus were the ones that bought all the drink right? Since when do they drink anything but hard liquor?"

"Maybe there was a deal on or something." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"For your favorite drink? Besides only a few people know that's your actual favorite. Most assume it's a Cosmo or something." Bonnie continued.

Caroline sighed,"Okay Bonnie, it's pretty obvious you have something to say. So just say it."

"I promised not to get involved." She half whispered to herself, remembering her conversation with Kol.

"Promised who?" Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion,"What are you talking about?"

"FOAM PARTY! TOP FLOOR! TWO MINUTES PEOPLE!" A voice shouted loudly.

The two girls turned to see Kol on the other side of the house.

Caroline leaned against the rail to shout over to Kol,"The last time I went to one of your 'foam parties' I got groped by a stranger."

"Or was it a stranger?" Kol grinned from across the gap.

"Oh gross." Caroline repiled as they began to walk around to where he stood.

People were moving past Kol and heading into the master en-suite.

"We know these parties are just an excuse for you to get girls wet and naked." Bonnie said as they came to face to face with Kol.

Kol quirked his head,"Is that a promise Bennett?"

Bonnie laughed and walked through the door,"If you can find me in the foam." She shouted back.

Caroline laughed at the memorised look on Kol's face. Obviously intoxicated Bonnie was much bolder than sober Bonnie.

"Well go on Mikealson. Let's make sure this foam party is a memorable one."

"Oh Salvatore, my foam parties are always memorable." He winked and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the master bedroom to get to the en-suite.

XOXOXOXO

Rebekah stood beside a table of drinks, looking for an empty bottle of anything at this point. She had left her friends, who kept droning on about Caroline's amazing costume and blah blah blah. She needed a break and more importantly a drink.

"I like your costume." A voice came from behind her.

She turned round to see Stefan Salvatore, clad in a burgundy colored footballer's uniform. He even had a black swipe of paint under each eye. He looked as good as he ususally did in Rebekah's eyes, maybe better.

Her smile grew brighter as she realised he was referring to the fact that they sort of matched. She was wearing a cheerleaders uniform complete with poms poms that were sitting on the table.

"Thankyou." She blushed as she took a beer from him.

Stefan looked around the room they were in, one of the more lavishly decorated in the house, it was incredibly dark though but they flashing lights lit up they incredible decorations every few moments.

"This is a great party Rebekah."

"My brother's did most of it." She said.

"Now I know that's not true. Since when do Kol and Klaus know anything about decorating? I'd say their input began and ended with the supply of alcohol and illegal substances." Stefan smiled as Rebekah laughed.

"I saw Elena earlier. How's that going?" She asked quietly.

"Good. Yeah there good." Stefan nodded.

"That's good." She said, inwardly berating herself for sounding so dumb.

"You still with that Dalton guy? Alex was it?"

"Yes. I mean no, not really since school started, busy with work you know." She repiled lamely.

Stefan didn't say anything but just nodded again. They stared at each other for a moment, both realising the light heartedness of the conversation had left.

Suddenly a pair of perfectly manicured hands covered Stefan's eyes.

"Guess who?" The mysterious voice purred.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Katherine I know it's you." Stefan said in exasperation.

Katherine swung around him,"Oh Steffy you're no fun."

"And you're drunk."

"So is everybody." She gestured around the room,"This is a party after all."

Katherine finally turned to the other girl,"Oh Rebekah didn't see you there."

"Katherine."

The silence was palpable for a few moments as Katherine looked in between the two blondes.

Rebekah finally spoke,"Anyways I better go and make sure Kol hasn't destroyed any of the bathrooms with his drunken foam parties." She smiled at them both before walking away.

"Hmm." Katherine said after another beat of silence.

"Hmm?" Stefan reached for another beer, finding his current one empty.

"I thought you were with Elena."

"I am." He took a sip of the bottle.

Katherine smirked at him over her own drink.

Stefan sighed,"I'm not in the mood Katherine, go find Damon or Kol to play your games with." He turned to walk away.

"Hey Salvatore" He turned around at the tone of her voice,"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Katherine continued,"Those Mikealsons can really do a number on you." She muttered half to herself as she faked a laugh after, trying to cover up her moment of truth.

Stefan looks at her confused for a moment but recognised the honesty in her voice and face, which was a rarity for Katherine. He looked around the room.

"Wanna dance?" He said, knowing her and Caroline loved the current song blaring from the speakers.

Katherine nodded and smiled, grabbing his hand.

XOXOXOXO

Before entering the en-suite Caroline could already tell it was one of those obscenely big bathrooms that could house more than two dozen people. Which is probably why Kol chose it. As soon as she was in it she quickly remembered why these 'foam parties' of Kol's were such a bad idea, it was almost impossible to see anything but nevertheless people were dancing around her to the music.

She couldn't make out anyone's face in mixture of darkness and foam but continued to move to the music, the effects of the beer doing wonders for her mood about ruining her clothes.

Out of seemingly nowhere she felt a pair of her hands grip her waist from behind.

She was about to tell whoever it was to go to hell but as the body drew closer she recognised a certain cologne.

"Klaus." She breathed as her brought her back flush with his front.

Caroline quickly looked around, afraid someone would see them.

"No one can see, besides their too drunk to care." He paused,"You looked pretty hot out on the dancefloor earlier." He breathed against her neck.

"I didn't realise you were watching." She tried to even her breathing as he slowly moved their bodies against the music.

"There wasn't a male in that room who wasn't watching you." He spoke lowly grabbing one of her hands and bringing it up behind his shoulder, the other one moved around to grip her waist firmly.

Caroline smirked at his tone. He sounded jealous, and the Klaus she knew didn't do jealous. This could be fun.

She curled her fingers into his curly hair at the back of his neck, hearing him wince at the pleasurable pain as she tugged on it,"You sound jealous _Nik_."

He chuckled briefly,"I don't get jealous Caroline."

Caroline turned her head around to seek his eyes out in the darkness,"Oh? What do you get then?"

Klaus smirked as his eyes mets hers,"What I want." He breathed lowly before smashing his lips against hers.

XOXOXOXO

_No gossip girl posts in this chapter cause I'm only going to use them when I feel neccessary cause I don't think I write them well anyways haha :P_

_So a lot of pairings (both friendship and maybe more) in this chapter so I would love to hear what you guys think of each of them! _

_A lot of you are so good at guessing where I'm going with things so some of this won't be a surprise ;)_

_What do you wanna see more of in the next chapter and the future?_

_Leave a review and let me know!_

_Andrea _

_xoxo_


	8. 7: You Da One

_Your reviews made me so happy that I decided to sit down and try to write this as quickly as possible!`You guys are hilarious sometimes too which makes it even better! Love that you guys are getting all the GG feels too :)_

_Massive thankyou to __**mysticfallsstation **__and __**l2oonie **__(tumblr) for giving me my amazing new cover for this fic! I got so excited when I saw it, it has the Mikealson boys everybody! Amazing, I cannot thank you both enough, this chapter is for you!_

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 7: You Da One

_'You da one that I dream about all day_

_You da one that I think about always'_

_- "_You Da One" Rihanna_  
_

_Thursday_

Tyler slowed his jog down when he finally reached the patch of grass the boys of Notting Prep had spread themselves out on. The weather was rather mild for the first week of November but they knew that would only last a few more days before New York grew unbearably cold.

Tyler sat down in between Damon and Klaus, shaking his head at Damon's silent offer of a smoke,"Sorry can't. I have Lacrosse in an hour. I cannot show up high."

"Such a good boy Lockwood." Damon playfully slapped his cheek,"Stefan has practice too but he's joining the fun."

"Stefan's Uncle isn't the coach." Tyler repiled.

"True." Stefan grinned from across the mishapen circle of guys,"Besides Mason loves me. High or not."

"Too bad my sister doesn't feel the same." Jeremy added from his horizontal position on the grass.

The other boys laughed at Stefan's expression, all knowing Elena's distaste for weed.

Damon released a puff,"Speaking of girls, did you see Bennett at your Halloween party last weekend? Seriously why doesn't she dress like that all the time."

"You mean like a witch?" Klaus joked.

Damon shoved him playfully as Kol added,"She did look good."

"Are you blushing Mikealson?" Stefan laughed taking another drag.

The boys laughed as Kol glared at Stefan before speaking,"Do you know who else looked fine? Ca-ro-line."

"Did that rhyme?" Jeremy asked to no one in particular.

"Dude. Sister." Damon admonished.

"Agreed." Stefan added.

Jeremy ran both hands threw his longish dark hair,"I need a coffee. I have two essays to write tonight."

"Coffee sounds good." Both Damon and Stefan rose with Jeremy and nodded to the other boys,"See you later."

Once they were out of sight Tyler spoke up,"Caroline did look good right? I mean she always does but there's something different about her lately."

Klaus suddenly pretended to be extremely interested in the neighboring game of frisbee.

"You know what, I completly agree with you." Kol said.

Klaus swung his head around, giving Kol a _what do you think you're doing face_.

Kol ignored him continuing,"She does have a certain glow about her."

Tyler nodded, pleased someone agreed with him,"I mean she's still the Caroline we all know but she's somehow lighter now or something? She seems really happy."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the ground but his happiness was short lived as Kol asked his next question.

"Having regrets Lockwood?"

Klaus's eyes shot up at the lack of response from Tyler.

The tanned boy finally shrugged,"I don't know."

Klaus felt a stirring inside him but he pushed it down, him and Caroline were just casual. And regardless, she would never go back to Tyler. Right?

XOXOXOXO

Caroline and Katherine sitting in one of the best restaurants on the Upper West Side for a early dinner after school. They usually only ate after 8 or 9 but this was the only time they were both free this week. And best friend time was desperately needed.

"This salad is so bad." Katherine announced.

"It's just lettuce." Caroline tried not to laugh at Katherine's expression of dismay.

"Well it tastes horrible." She put down the fork she had been playing with.

"Someone's in a good mood I see."

"So what, I have cramps." She shrugged like that solved the reason she had been bitchy...for the last 17 odd years or so.

Caroline giggled and Katherine stuck her tongue at the blonde.

Caroline's phone beeped with a incoming message;

_My place tonight? Bekah will be out. K_

She smiled before sending a simple _Yes, _her fingers fumbling over the keys in anticipation.

"Who's that?" Katherine inquired with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Stefan." Caroline answered, feeling bad once again for lying to her best friend.

"You know I think he may have a thing for Rebekah."

"Rebekah Mikealson?" Caroline asked in shock, the two blondes had always butted heads over the years and weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Mmmhmm." Katherine sipped her iced tea,"You know I'm always right about these things too. I can just tell when people have the hots for each other."

Caroline frowned, thinking of her and Klaus which Katherine didn't suspect at all even though they had been hooking up for about a month. Then she thought of Bonnie, their best friend who was practically in love with Kol. Again something Katherine hadn't noticed. Caroline bit her lip but nodded in agreement anyways.

"So you and Kol are over?"

"We're not having sex if that's what you mean, still friends though." Katherine paused for a moment,"I think."

"Maybe you should find out." Caroline suggested, half distracted reading Klaus's new text.

"Yeah maybe I will."

XOXOXOXO

Caroline placed open mouth kisses down Klaus's bare back.

The bedsheet was pulled to his lower back but the rest of his strong back was exposed to Caroline's adminstraions.

His head was resting in the crook of his arm, his eyes shut trying to sleep. Caroline had arrived at half 11 and they had yet to sleep.

"Caroline we have school tomorrow." He reminded her that it was indeed a Thursday night.

"It's a Friday." She moved lower, trailing her fingers delicately over his spine causing him to involunteeraily shiver,"Besides since when do you care about school?"

In one swift move Klaus rolled over bringing Caroline flush against his chest,"I don't. But you do."

"My GPA isn't going drop from one late night thankyou very much."

His head hit the pillow as she moved down his chest,"You're insatiable." He groaned as her mouth caressed his skin.

"Never heard you complain before." Her voice was muffled as she kissed him.

"Caroline." He warned when she pulled the bedsheet off him.

His eyes shut tightly when he felt her nails on his thigh.

"Fuck." He growled as his phone began to ring.

Caroline stopped to look up,"Who's ringing at this time?" She looked at the alarm clock that read 2:42 AM.

Klaus shrugged as he grabbed his phone off the night stand, after seeing the name he quickly hit _Decline._

Caroline could see the name and picture of the caller from where she sat. She grabbed one of the sheets, wrapping it around her frame before climbing off the bed to retrieve her clothes.

Klaus put the phone back and turned around to see Caroline pulling on her skinny jeans.

"Where are you going?" He frowned.

"Home. You're right it's late. Plus I have a meeting with my French professor after school tomorrow, I need sleep." She spoke quickly as she tried to find her top.

"Caroline it's nearly 3 in the morning." He reasoned.

"Exactly." She stopped to look at him,"I shouldn't be here. I should have left hours ago."

Klaus didn't speak for a moment, considering his words carefully,"Is this about the phone call?"

"Absolutely not." Caroline repiled quickly,"In fact you should really call Haley back. Wouldn't wanna be rude, I'm sure she had plans for you." Her voice adapting the Queen Bee tone he had heard many times before.

She sat on the edge of the bed, shoving her feet into her boots when she felt the bed dip beside her.

" I haven't-I mean since we started this I haven't-"He attempted to explain as Caroline felt her heart lift at his fumbling words.

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his, silencing his words.

When she pulled away she saw him smirk,"I mean you are the most high maintenance girl on the UES, how could I even fit in time?"

Caroline shoved him with her shoulder,"You're an ass."

"A hot ass."

Caroline rolled her eyes and got him from the bed grabbing her Celine bag from his dresser.

"Good luck getting a cab at this time." He leaned back on the bed,"You could stay."

"I have to wake up in my bed at least once this week. There's only so many times I can say I crashed at Bonnie's." She went to open his door,"Oh and one more thing, people who look like me have no trouble getting cabs. Ever." She winked at him as she closed the door shut behind her.

XOXOXOXO

_Friday_

Caroline leaned over her mass of books in the library. She had a lot of work to do but instead she wanted to gossip.

"You know you never did tell me what happened with you and Kol at the Halloween party last weekend." Caroline's face was alight with excitement. Kol and Bonnie were perfect for each other but Kol wasn't really the girlfriend typer and had only really seen Bonnie as a friend...until recently it seemed.

"Well I think I know what happened with you and Klaus, if his face when leaving the foam party is any indication." Bonnie laughed quietly into her hand.

Caroline tried not to laugh too,"Shut up. We're talking about you now. Not me and Klaus."

"So there is a 'me and Klaus'? Ready to make things official?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes,"You know that isn't even an option. For many reasons."

"Would you? I mean if it was an option?" Bonnie asked genuinely.

Caroline didn't know what to say. "Just tell me about Kol."

Bonnie nodded understanding,"I don't really know what to say. We've just been spending more time together. It started cause we were the only ones who knew about you and Klaus. And now..."

"Yes?" Caroline said excitedly.

"I mean he's with Katherine." Bonnie shrugged.

"You know that's not true."

"But they have a thing, they always will."

"There friends, B. That's it." Caroline answered.

"It doesn't even matter, it doesn't see me like that." Bonnie shuffled in her seat.

"If you say so." Caroline smirked knowingly.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed,"What's that smirk for? Do you know something?"

Caroline shrugged as she gathered her books up,"I can neither confirm or deny that just this morning Stefan told me, that Kol enjoyed your Halloween costume in more than just a friendly way."

Bonnie's jaw slacked a bit, her mouth popping open into a small O.

"Again I can't confirm or deny. You know, these brother-sister chats are very confidental." Caroline winked as she stood up.

Bonnie smiled uncontrolably,"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to meet my French professor for an after school meeting. I want her to write me a letter of reccomendation."

"Good luck with that." Bonnie laughed, knowing what a hard ass Madame Parson was.

"II' just use my Salvatore charm."

"At least you're using yours for the power of good and not like some other Salvatores I know." Bonnie pointed her pen to the right.

Caroline looked over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag. Damon was making out with some girl behind one of the shelves.

"Oh god gross. At least he's not bringing the girl back to our apartment."

"Yet." Bonnie teased.

"Shut up Bennett!" Caroline laughed as she walked out of the library.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine skipped school after 12 to go grab some takeaway lunch from Dean & Deluca. She then made her way over to the Mikealson apartment. She knew Kol took most Fridays off to sleep the day away at home to get ready for the weekend in his eyes.

Her heels clicked against the apartment floor as walked out of the elevator.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Katerina?" A voice came from the stairs to the second floor.

Katherine looked up from the foyer to see Elijah pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"Elijah." She greeted him, trying to hide her surprise.

"It's good to see you." He said even though they saw each other three times a week in class.

"What are you doing here?" She asked but then regretted it when she saw him smile. He had the most heart breaking smile she had ever seen.

"This is my family home." He laughed lightly.

"Yes." She agreed,"I just thought you lived your own apartment."

"I do." He walked over to her,"I was just dropping a few books off for Niklaus in between my meetings."

"Books? For Klaus?" Katherine laughed.

Elijah smiled,"Yes I was surprised too. He called me asking to borrow them. A Catcher in the Rye and a few others."

_That's Caroline favorite_ she thought to herself _Strange._

"Why aren't you at school actually?" Elijah interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh I just-" Her words were cut short by the arrival of a third voice.

"Kat?" Kol came down the hallway.

"Hey." Katherine responded lamely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I brought lunch?" She held the heavy white bag of food up as a peace offering.

Kol put his hand under his chin, thinking for a moment,"What did you get?"

"Truffle panini's and black coffee?" She answered, recalling his favorite lunch.

Kol grinned,"Okay then. Let's eat. Bye 'Lijah!" He walked towards the kitchen.

Katherine smiled before looking to Elijah,"Bye." She spoke quietly walking past him.

Elijah watched the two of them walk into the kitchen for a moment too long, before coughing loudly and entering the waiting elevator.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline walked out of Notting Prep, a certain spring in her step. She was having a really good week, and now a really good day considering her teacher had agreed to the letter for her college applications.

Plus tomorrow Matt Donovan was having a house party. She loved going to clubs but sometimes nothing beat a traditional All-American house party. With expensice alcohol and great Brooklyn Dj's of course.

As she made her way through the front courtyard she spotted a black limo waiting outside the gates. School had been over for an hour so no one was still around on a Friday afternoon. Stefan and Damon had taken theirs after school too.

She couldn't help but smile, remembering she had told Klaus about her meeting after school. The only thing that could make this day better was an afternoon of making out in his limo.

She nearly skipped over to the limo, opening the door and climbing inside, dropping her bag on the floor of the car.

She turned to open her mouth but quickly closed it when she saw who was sitting opposite her,"Tyler?" She immediatedly felt stupid for not recognising the Mayor's limo.

"Hey Care, can we talk?" Tyler smiled hopefully.

_Spotted: Prince T dropping Queen C off at her apartment door. For an ex-boyfriend, Tyler does a pretty good job of acting like a current boyfriend. And M's party tomorrow seems like the perfect opportunity for the UES golden couple to totally get back together. And just in time for the holidays. I love a good happy ending._

_You know you love me_

_xoxo,_

_gossip girl_

XOXOXOXO

_So mean ending like that. Well I hope you guys are wanting more anyways haha_

_Already have the next chapter plan more or less done, so it's just a matter of writing it :P_

_I love long reviews saying what you liked in the chapter etc so don't ever be afraid of leaving one of those!_

_What storylines are you liking? Are Klaus and Caroline developing real feelings or?Is Klaus reading Caroline's favorite book? Stefan and Rebekah? Kol and Bonnie? Kol and Katherine? Katherine and Elijah? What? haha_

_Next chapter will have Matt's party! And some happiness for some characters...and some pain for others :/ Shit's about to get real_

_LOL_

_- Andrea xoxo_


	9. 8: Heart Attack

Chapter 8: Heart Attack

_'Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack'_

- "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

Caroline walked into her family penthouse, kicking off her ankle boots. Her mind still confused about the encounter she just had with her ex-boyfriend. They had both been rather cordial to each other since breaking up at the end of summer, always saying hello when they saw each other at school or parties. Caroline did find it difficult at first, seeing him with other girls but she knew it was never serious like they were. And then Klaus happened and she had nearly completly forgotten about Tyler, that was until his unexpected presence this afternoon.

Stefan walked past the foyer where Caroline still stood, seeing his twin he stopped,"Hey you okay sis?"

Caroline looked up,"Yeah I'm fine." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Tyler?" He guessed as he sat on the counter in the kitchen.

Caroline turned away from the shelf,"How did you know?"

"Gossip Girl." He explained.

"I thought you didn't read those." She mocked.

"Don't dodge the question."

"What question?"

"What happened with you and Tyler?" He asked.

Caroline pulled herself onto the counter opposite him,"He asked me to dinner." She spoke thoughtfully, weighing what the words ment in her own mind.

Stefan looked mildly surprised. He knew Tyler still had feelings for Caroline but he thought their break-up would last considering Tyler's commitment to lacrosse and school this year. He didn't want a serious relationship right now, his father was the Mayor of New York and the pressure on Tyler was immense.

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. They were so many reasons not to go; they broke up for reason and she was kind of hooking up with one of his best friends, to name a few. But her and Tyler had been in love and together for so long, he was one of her best friends before they got together in Freshman year.

"Want some big brotherly advice?" He offered with a smile.

"Always." She chuckled lightly.

"Go to dinner. It doesn't mean you have to get back together but I'm sure you're interested in what he has to say." Stefan knew the curiosity would kill her if she didn't.

Caroline nodded,"II' think about it." She hopped off the counter and pulled her phone out to send a text;

_Wanna meet later? C_

"Damon just went out but want to watch a movie after dinner?" Stefan asked.

Caroline was about to respond that she couldn't when her phone buzzed;

_I can't. I have plans. K_

Caroline felt a twist in her stomach, Klaus had never rejected meeting up in the whole month they had been hooking up.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked again, breaking her thoughts.

She looked up, putting a smile on her face,"Yeah a movie sounds great."

XOXOXOXO

_Saturday_

"What's this party for again?" Katherine swiped some red liptick across her plump lips.

"Start of the lacross season right?" Bonnie repiled,"Matt is one of their star players afterall."

"Star player huh? Sounds like you've been keeping an eye on Donovan." Katherine's red lips growing into a wide grin.

"Matt? I've known him since birth."

"We've all known each other since we were diapers, what's your point?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"It's true." Caroline walked into her bedroom joining the conversation,"Our friends are so incestuous like that."

Bonnie and Katherine laughed,"Maybe you're right. But Matt's just my friend." Bonnie nodded.

"For now." Katherine countered.

Caroline smiled knowing that Bonnie wouldn't even think about Matt considering how she felt about Kol right now. But obviously Katherine didn't know that.

"What about you Care? You've been awfully quiet about what went down in that limo with Tyler yesterday." Bonnie quirked an eyebrow.

"I've been quiet because there's nothing to say." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, picking out a clutch from her collection of bags.

Katherine and Bonnie turned towards their blonde friend, both of them adopting a we-don't-believe-you look.

Caroline rolled her eyes,"Believe what you want but we never even talked about getting back together."

"Ugh but it's still bound to happen." Katherine grimaced,"Ms Monogamous Salvatore will be back in no time!"

Caroline poked Katherine with her freshly painted pearly pink nail,"Hey watch it! Ms Monogamous Salvatore will kick your butt!"

Bonnie laughed as the three girls made their way out of her bedroom and to the party.

XOXOXOXO

Stefan and Damon made their way through the throngs of people in Matt's house.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked his younger brother about his girlfriend.

"She's going to dinner with her aunt and Ric." Stefan repiled as they reached a table of drinks.

"Ric? He's still dating Jenna Sommers? Wow that must be a record."

Ric or Alaric was the uncle of the Salvatore siblings, brother to Liz Salvatore. He was a renowned music producer in New York and a equally famous womanizer but after meeting Elena's aunt Jenna at a party during the summer it seemed he was a changed man.

"Is that not a bit weird?" Damon continued,"That you're dating someone who's relative is also dating our uncle?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes,"Shut up Damon. Besides where's your girlfriend?"

"Ha ha you're hilarious Stef. To be honest I hope Nik doesn't show up."

"Why?"

"We went to a club last night, one he suggested for the first time in weeks and he was a buzzkill the whole night. I mean everytime we've gone out in the last month I've had to practically beg him to talk to girls, what the hell is with that?"

"Usually he's a bigger player than you." Stefan added.

"Exactly! So when he suggested going out last night I assumed he was back in the game but instead he was the biggest cockblocker ever." Damon sighed.

"First world problems hey Salvatore." Kol joked appearing beside the brothers.

At the same moment Kol noticed Caroline and Bonnie enter the large lounge room.

"Would love to stay and chat but there's a certain brunette I intend to dance with." Kol winked before walking towards the two girls.

XOXOXOXO

Klaus went straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka and taking a big gulp. It was hardly his first drink of the night and most certainly not his last.

He heard a girl voice's sounding significantly like his sister's call his name but there was only one person consuming his every thought.

Walking through the kitchen he made his way into the lounge area, the figures blurring in the dim light, instantly he recognised the blonde girl he was looking for and made his way over to her.

Caroline was having fun dancing with Kol and Bonnie but was feeling increasingly like the third wheel to their flirty dance moves and coy smiles. Just then Klaus appeared at her side, pulling her slightly away from the two brunettes.

"Having a good time?" He slurred sarcastically bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Caroline frowne pushing him away but not before smelling the alcohol on his breath,"Are you drunk already? You did so not come over here drunk." She looked around to make sure nobody was watching them too closely.

"I saw you on gossip girl, you and Tyler make a cute couple." He spat taking another swig of straight bottled vodka.

"You're an idiot." Caroline tried to grab the bottle of him.

Klaus moved out of her way slightly,"I almost forgot how loved the golden couple of the UES were."

Caroline glared at him,"We just talked."

Klaus laughed bitterly,"Excuse me if I find that hard to believe, I am aware of your fondness for limo sex afterall."

Caroline's face dropped, a look of hurt and surprise danced across her features. Her pink mouth opened to respond but instead she just walked past Klaus and out of the room.

Kol spun Bonnie around once more before watching Caroline storm out of the room. Within two seconds Kol saw his brother go straight after her.

"What's wrong with them?" Kol spoke into Bonnie's ear.

"I don't know." She answered, slightly distracted by the feeling of Kol's hot breath on her neck,"I'm going to get a drink." She needed a minute to gather herself. She didn't know if anything was going to happen with Kol but their friendship was becoming less buddy buddy and more flirty with every day.

"Okay hurry back." He whispered.

She nodded silently and smiled like an idiot when she caught his eyes watching her walk away.

XOXOXOXO

Rebekah banged on the door of the second floor bathroom three times before shouting over the loud music,"Excuse me but some people need to pee out here!"

The door finally opened revealing Stefan Salvatore grinning from ear to ear,"Rebekah."

Rebekah blushed,"Sorry didn't know it was you."

"Not at all. I was hogging the bathroom."

Rebekah walked in, shutting the door behind them,"What were you doing in here?"

"Getting away from the chaos for a moment I guess. Sorry I should leave you."

"No-I mean I'm fine. I just wanted a quiet place too I guess." Rebekah leaned against the marble counter.

Stefan moved to sit beside her but tripped slightly on the rug before Rebekah half caught him,"Woah woah how many jello shots have you had?"

Stefan smiled holding up a hand, his five fingers waving slightly.

Rebekah giggled, the outline of his body still pressed up against hers.

Stefan moved his hand up, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Rebekah stopped laughing as both his hands cradled her face.

"Rebekah." He spoke quietly and her name on his lips was enough to drive Rebekah to close the small distance left between them.

She rose on her feet slightly, pressing her lips against his, both moaning at the contact.

Stefan's lips tugged at hers, asking for permission for more which Rebekah eagerly accepted.

He lifted her up onto the counter, placing her legs around him as they continued kissing, exploring each other's mouthes.

"Hey come on dude! You've been in there for ages!" A voice called from outside the bathroom.

The two blondes broke away immediately.

Stefan didn't say anything but instead stared at Rebekah in shock and awe. Rebekah shifted uncomfortably at the silence,"I should probably go." She got down off the counter.

Stefan watched her leave the bathroom. As soon as she was gone he placed his head in his hands. _I'm so screwed_

XOXOXOXO

"Seriously Bonnie, I was kind of joking earlier at Caroline's but Matt has been looking at you all night."

"Katherine." Bonnie rolled her eyes, filling her drink up with ice.

They stood in the kitchen of the Donovan townhouse, leaning against the counter as people came in for drinks and occasionally raid Matt's fridge to soak up some of the alcohol.

"Come on Bon Bon, you need to get laid. How long has it been?" Katherine inquired.

"Katherine!" Bonnie tried not to laugh.

"3 months, 4?" Katherine guessed.

"More like 5 I'd say." Bonnie thought back to when her and Luca broke up.

Katherine's jaw dropped,"5?! You're practically a nun. I couldn't last a week."

"That's not true. You haven't had sex in like three weeks." Bonnie said.

Katherine took a sip of her drink smiling,"I actually had sex last night."

"Oh my god! With who? Was it that cute senior from that Hamptons party?" Bonnie asked eagerly, enjoying having some girl talk.

"No." Katherine said, her gaze landing on someone in the hall adjacent to the kitchen.

Bonnie's smile fell as soon as she spotted the spiky dark haired guy Katherine was looking at,"Kol?" The girl asked.

"Mmmhmm." Katherine smiled,"We didn't really plan it but I went over to make sure things were alright between us and one thing led to another..."

Bonnie shook her head in confusion,"But I thought you guys were over?"

"We are...I mean we were. I don't know to be honest. I think it was just a one time thing, it's not like either of us are looking for anything serious." She took another sip.

Bonnie felt her eyes sting with tears,"I'm going to the bathroom." She mumbled walking out of the room.

She had made it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard someone call out,"Hey Bennett wait up."

"What is it Kol?" She turned around to find him walking up to her.

Kol was too drunk to notice her tone,"Okay so I know you love scary movies and I heard that there's this one on at the Angelika at the moment and I thought we could check it out-"

"What are we doing Kol?"

"What?" Kol asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Bonnie began to walk away only to have Kol run in front of her.

"Woah not so fast, what's wrong?"

"What did you do last night?" Bonnie hated sounding like some jealous idiot but she was tired of acting like she didn't care.

Kol didn't respond which made Bonnie sigh and attempt to walk away from him again.

"Okay Katherine and I hooked up. It's not a big deal." Kol spoke quickly.

"It is to me." Bonnie said quietly.

Kol opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he didn't know what to say.

"Bonnie-"He began.

"No, just stop. II' see you around Kol." Bonnie attempted a faint smile as she walked up the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

"Caroline would you just stop walking for a one second?" Klaus could barely walk straight down the steps of Matt's townhouse after Caroline.

"Caroline wait!" He shouted, causing the few people smoking outside the party to turn around.

Caroline turned around as he caught up with her,"What? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He finally let out.

"For what? Being an ass?" She shook her head,"What am I even doing?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus was finding it hard to concentrate, he felt like throwing up but willed himself not to.

"This-" She motioned between them,"-Whatever it is, how did I ever think this was a good idea? That it would end well?!"

Klaus didn't say anything as he processed her words.

"What are you saying?" He spoke lowly, his voice full of fear of rejection.

Caroline felt her eyes fill with unshed tears,"Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe we should have never started this."

Klaus felt the shock of her words hit his body. He shook his head in agreement even though his whole body screamed to fight her, to fight for her.

Caroline watched him for a moment, desperately hoping he would say something, anything that would make them okay again. So they could go back to their little bubble uninterrupted by exes and other distractions.

But instead he smiled grimly before turning around and walking back to the party.

A wave of disappointment flooded through Caroline as he dissappeared into the mass of people. Blinking back tears she held up her hand to hail a cab.

_Spotted: Queen C leaving Matty's party early. Sans best friends and sans former lover T. Wonder who spilled her martini?_

_you know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

_XOXOXOXO_

_Okay this was the hardest chapter to write so far, for many reasons but I hoped you guys liked it :) A bit of angst never hurt anyone ;) Both Klaus and Caroline can't seem to communicate what they feel...yet_

_Even though I pretty much sank all my ships LOL haha but don't worry, things will not be all doom and gloom. Plus Stebekah anyone? I had to throw in a little happiness, even if Stefan is freaking out haha_

_Also the mention of Alaric and Jenna? *Squeal* Loved them together on the show, and I have a plan for them in this, so thought I'd name drop them now_

_So what do you think? What do you wanna see more?Let me know, love hearing from you guys as always!_


	10. 9: I Knew You Were Trouble

Chapter 9: I Knew You Were Trouble

_'I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground'_

_- Taylor Swift_

"Is she seriously into him? Matt? Matt Donovan?" Kol asked in outrage.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Since they sat down in the courtyard five minutes ago Kol had done nothing but comment on Bonnie and Matt, who were standing on the other side of the courtyard engrossed her converstion.

Klaus was barely listening, his eyes kept flicking over to where Caroline had just sat down with Katherine. He knew he was acting stalkery by staring but he didn't care. After nearly a week of not speaking he was missing her more than he'd care to admit.

Rebekah was sitting on the other side of Klaus, equally as quiet as Klaus. The three siblings tried to eat together at least once a week, a tradition Rebekah usually insisted upon but today had merely mumbled in agreement. Unbeknownst to her oblivious brothers Rebekah's eyes were constantly on the door to the school, waiting to see if a certain bronzed hair Salvatore would come out. A certain bronzed hair Salvatore who had been more or less avoiding her all week.

"Did she just touch his arm? Seriously what is going on here?!" Kol acted like the school was on fire.

Finally Rebekah piped up,"If you want to talk to her then talk to her. Go apologize or whatever."

Kol whipped his head around to his sister,"Who said I'm the one who has to apologize?"

Klaus chuckled briefly before Kol spoke again, noticing Bonnie had left Matt and joined her two friends,"Fine I will." The young Mikealson got up from his seat, making his way across the crowded courtyard.

XOXOXOXO

"That is the third freshman you've terrified this morning." Katherine commented as she and Caroline sat down for lunch.

"Well people should just know that tights aren't pants." Caroline quipped.

Katherine laughed as her friend's bitchiness, a trait she truly admired in others.

Bonnie walked over, placing her lunch down beside the two girls.

"So I'm thinking Girls Night."Katherine said taking a sip of her strawberry lemonade,"We're all single for once in our lives and we have yet to take advantage of it."

"Thought you were with Kol." Bonnie's voice held a tone that Caroline immediatedly picked up.

The blonde then busied herself in her handbag, afraid of what might come next.

Katherine shrugged,"We're not together. We just hook-up."

Bonnie couldn't hear her say that anymore,"Well maybe you should either get together or just end it. I mean you're not a child anymore Katherine you should know what you want by now." As soon as the words left Bonnie's mouth she regretted them. She didn't know what to say.

Katherine blinked a few times before looking over at Caroline,"I see."

The brunette stood up, disregarding the remains of her lunch and walked away.

"Kat!" Caroline called out before turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie puts her hand up to head,"I know I know."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what's coming."

Caroline sighed,"You can't be mad at her for something she doesn't even know she's doing."

Bonnie nodded in agreement,"I just can't tell her. Not now."

Caroline smiled bitterly,"Trust me I get it."

"How is Klaus doing actually?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Maybe because something obviously happened on Saturday and yet you refuse to tell me what?" Bonnie smiled sweetly.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend before her eye caught an approaching figure,"Speaking of that dreadful party."She mumbled to Bonnie.

Kol walked up to their table, standing awkwardly on the other side,"May I have a seat?"

Caroline had to hold in a laugh, never in her life had she seen Kol Mikealson ask for anything. He always did what he wanted, when he wanted. _Bonnie must truly terrify him _she thought with a smirk.

Bonnie continued to chew her salad, not speaking so Caroline repiled for them both,"Sit."

Kol looked relieved,"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" He thought small chat was the best way to start.

"I don't know actually." Caroline said, guessing their Girls Night was called off for now. She did however have dinner with Tyler this evening.

Kol nodded, his eyes never leaving Bonnie,"How about you Bennett?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes before standing up,"I have to return a book." She announced, more to Caroline and walked away briskly.

Caroline blew air out of her mouth,"Dude you are fucked." She laughed.

Kol's head whipped around from watching Bonnie leave,"Dude," He mocked, sounding ridiculous in his British accent,"You are so not one to talk." His head indicating to where Klaus was sitting.

Caroline glared at him before looking over to Klaus.

Immediatedly his eyes flickered up to hers but Caroline looked away cursing herself for her moment of weakness. She had been the perfect Queen of Denial & Avoidance the whole week. And that wasn't about to change. Or was it?

XOXOXOXO

_Well according to my sources tonight is thee night lovers!_

_C and T are finally going on a date to 'talk'_

_Can't imagine there will be a whole lot of talking going on though if you know what I mean..._

_you know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

Klaus gripped his phone tighly, feeling a surge of jealousy and anger fester inside of him.

"Klaus?" Elijah called out as he came towards in brother,"What's that face for?"

Klaus ignored him, and instead headed for the doors marking EXIT.

"Klaus!" His older brother called out again but didn't stop him from skipping.

Elijah sighed and walked down a corridor of Notting Prep, the halls deserted during lunch hour. He had no classes on a Friday but had left some papers in his classroom that he needed to grade over the weekend. He had managed to sneak away from the office for an hour but had a mountain of work to get back too.

The dark haired man frowned slightly when he saw the door to his classroom open. He walked in and spotted the beautiful woman who haunted his thoughts sitting in her seat by the window, gazing out onto the busy New York street.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elijah spoke as he entered the room.

Katherine turned round, her eyes shining with tears.

Elijah immediatedly felt an instinct to comfort her,"Are you alright? What happened?"

Katherine laughed, her eyes sad,"My life's a mess you know that?"

Elijah walked over to her, sitting in the chair in front of her small desk,"Katerina."

Katherine smiled sadly seeing his grim face,"It's not just you. No need to shoulder all of the guilt."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

Elijah nodded and stood up to leave her but Katherine reached out and caught his hand.

"Can you stay for a bit? Just sit with me?" Katherine asked quietly, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Of course." Elijah spoke with no hestiance. He knew deep down that this is where he should be.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline and Tyler had spent most of the evening reminiscing about the past and talking with each other. They always had fun together and this dinner was no exception.

"II' just hail a cab." Tyler smiled at her outside the restaurant.

Caroline nodded as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

She unlocked her phone to see a picture Bonnie had sent her of facebook message Kol had sent her with a simple '_Hey'_. _God that boy is clueless,_ Caroline giggled thinking to herself.

Her finger accidently slipped on the screen to her album, opening up her most recent pictures.

Her hand hovered over one of and Klaus in bed one morning.

He had taken it despite her telling him she did not enjoy photoshoots before 10am. Her face was crumpled with laughter and Klaus was gazing at her with a look Caroline had never noticed before. She felt a tug in her stomach. Was she making a mistake? He was the biggest risk she had ever taken in her life, and she had thrown whatever it was away in the heat of the moment. Was it a rash decision or the right one? The sensible one?

Tyler walked back over to her,"Hey. Got one."

Caroline looked up from her phone.

"Look I know we didn't really get to talk about why I wanted to have this dinner tonight."

"But I think you know I want you back Care. I panicked when school was about to start, my Dad kept talking about college and SAT's and lacrosse and I just couldn't deal. But I miss you."Tyler was saying everything Caroline had wanted to hear three months ago.

"I don't know Tyler." She spoke honestly.

Tyler nodded,"I get it. You need time. Think about what I said though?"

Caroline smiled softly in agreement before pecking Tyler on the cheek.

"You take this cab. II' grab another one." He smiled back.

"Thanks Ty." She hopped in the waiting taxi, her mouth speaking an address of their own accord.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline walked into the quiet Mikealson apartment, walking carefully to avoid her heels from clicking on the hard floor.

She had barely made it three steps from the foyer when Klaus walke out of the nearby kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers.

Caroline immediatedly blushed, realising the time,"I'm sorry it's so late."

Klaus looked at her in her obvious shock, she was the last person he expected to see tonight.

"Okay so this is probably not how I should-" Caroline's bright voice is cut off by another one leaving the kitchen.

"Do you think Rebekah would mind if I drank one of her green smoothies?" Hayley said coming up behind Klaus, clad only in one of his dress shirts.

Caroline closed her mouth, unable to react to what was happening.

Hayley looked up to Klaus who was staring at Caroline with a look she didn't understand.

"Oh hey Caroline." She spoke brightly then blushed at what she was wearing in front of one of the most popular girls at her school.

"I was just looking for Damon." She said the first thing she could think of,"But he must not be here?"

Klaus shook his head numbly,"No he's not."

Caroline put a smile on before saying goodbye and walking out to the foyer.

Klaus walked after her and watched her step into the elevator,"Caroline" He said her name like a caress which made Caroline feel a pain spread throughout her entire body.

"Don't." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Klaus felt his heart drop as her eyes met his just before the gold elevator doors shut.

XOXOXOXO

_Drama drama drama ;)_

_Next chapter will have all the couples again and maybe some Stebekah!_

_Hope you guys are enjoying and don't hate the last scene too much._

_Remember as Logan Echolls once said;_

_'They don't write songs about the ones that come easy'_

_You Veronica Mars fans will know what I'm talking about :)_

_Much love! - A_

_P.S. Long reviews are like chocolate to me :P_

_**Guest Reviews: **_

Marianne: Kol is obviously clueless :P Thankyou for reviewing my fics Marianne, love seeing your name pop up :)

AmandaKlaroline: Thankyou!

KC: Glad you like the angst and Klaus/Damon friendship! I hope to show more of them. Caroline and Kat are definitely due a chat about their Mikealson men, which is something I would to like right eventually. I want Stefan to be happy so bad too, he's the best. More Stefan next chapter I promise :)

**Thankyou to the rest of my lovely guest reviewers, leave a name and II' reply, it makes it too confusing with like a few 'guests' :)**


	11. 10: Trying Not To Love You

_Okay so just a quick thing I want to say. Obviously Klaus sleeping with Hayley wasn't going to make you all dance with joy but the majority of you seem to understand where I was coming from (which is great). But some of you are like why would he just jump into bed straight away just because he read a text that she was having dinner with her ex. _

_Well something to remember is that in this fic Klaus is kind of a player or whatever you want to call it, he has always slept around, sex isn't a massive deal to him most of the time. Also he has slept with Hayley before in this AU like before Chapter 1 etc. They used to hook up now and again so it was a bit of old habits die hard thing. And finally I really don't think he wanted to spend the evening thinking of what Tyler and Caroline might be doing but rather numbing the pain of what he's feeling (which I don't think he understands...yet)_

_Okay that was long haha just wanted to make it clear_

_That being said, thank you so much for the response on the last chapter!_

_Can't believe this is the 10th chapter, pretty sure it's the longest too although I don't know for sure, anyways hope you enjoy..._

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 10: Trying Not To Love You

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart'_

_- Nickelback_

"Okay okay we have to stop." Kol breathed out heavily.

Caroline rolled her eyes but turned around to see him with his hands on his knees exhausted looking,"Come on Mikealson, this is a poor show." She jogged on the spot, checking her watch for the time.

"I just need-" He sputtered out,"a break or-" He nearly heaved,"maybe a coffin, oh god-" Kol collapsed onto the bench beside him.

"Kol!" Caroline reprimanded but went to sit beside him anyways.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, getting their breathing back on track. They had ran around Central Park a million times in Kol's mind, Caroline was in serious beast mode this Saturday morning.

Finally Kol felt like he wouldn't throw up again if he spoke,"You're insane, I'm never coming running with you again."

"It's all that pot you smoke."

"And you've never lit up Princess?" Kol smiled knowingly.

"It's Queen, thankyou very much." She shot him her best UES Royalty look.

Kol chuckled and soon Caroline laughed too.

"So I need some...assistance." Kol piped up.

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him.

"As you may or may not have noticed Bonnie is all but ignoring me." Kol's face was strained and Caroline knew he was finding it difficult talking about it.

"Yup." Caroline popped the p loudly.

"Not helping."

"Not trying to." Caroline smiled sweetly.

"What? Why not?" Kol said.

Caroline shrugged,"Bonnie's my friend."

"I'm your friend." Kol stated with a look of incredulity.

"Kol I am not scheming with you with regards to Bonnie. If you want her to be your friend again. Apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Kol nearly shouted in defense.

Caroline turned to him,"So you don't feel guilty?"

Kol looked away,"I didn't say that."

"Well you wouldn't feel guilt, like you do, unless you had done something that requires an apology." Caroline said.

"So I apologize and everything just goes back to normal? Back to the way it always is?"

Caroline heard the meaning in his voice,"Is that what you want?"

"No." Kol spoke in a tone more quiet than it's usual register.

Caroline kept pushing, it almost seemed like he was finally going to admit his feelings for Bonnie,"What do you want?"

Kol ran a hand through his still perfectly spiky hair,"I don't know."

Caroline sighed beside him, knowing exactly how he felt. Having feelings that you don't understand for someone you've known forever yet never thought you would feel this way about. Confusing right?

"I need a drink." Kol said.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at Kol's expression. He looked like a lost puppy.

"It might be a bit early for hard liquor but there is a breakfast place near here that serves mimosas heavy on the champagne side." Caroline offered.

"Are you talking about Chez Salvatore? I love that place." He smirked at her attempt to cheer him up.

"Race ya?" She smiled as she sprung up from the bench and started running in the direction of her apartment building.

XOXOXOXO

Damon poured some orange juice into glass before sitting down beside his brother.

Stefan was smiling into his cereal.

Damon's face grew into puzzlement,"Why are you so chipper so early?"

Stefan just smiled at his brother before returning to his cereal.

They both heard the front door open and two pairs of runners come down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kol and Caroline were out of breath again from racing.

"I won!" Kol fist pumped the air in between heaving.

Caroline rolled her eyes,"You cheated."

"You have no witnesses."

"You guys coming to Soho house today?" Stefan inquired.

"Basically the whole upperclassman have decided to take it over. There's another Gala for endangered spiders or something like that tonight. So guaranteed no parents." Damon added.

Caroline nodded,"I'm going to go shower."

"Yeah me too." Kol followed Caroline out of the kitchen.

Two louds coughs from the kitchen table made him stop and turn around.

Stefan and Damon glared at him over the copious amount of breakfast food on the table.

Kol laughed awkwardly,"In a different bathroom of course."

After a quick shower Caroline put on her clothes, doing her makeup and hair in a record amount of time.

Her phone chimed as she made her way into the kitchen, a familar name appeared on the screen. A name that had been calling and texting her nonstop since the night before. _Klaus_

Caroline hit ignore but not before Stefan caught her face of dismay,"Something up?"

"No, everything is fine. Where's Kol?" She changed the topic quickly.

Stefan's face scrunched up,"Borrowing some of my old clothes instead of going home to change, I mean he lives a minute away."

"Don't remind me." She mumbled into her coffee, knowing full well how close the Mikealson's lived.

The doorbell chimed and the two twins looked up just as Kol hollered,"II' get it!"

Kol sauntered over to the door, swinging it wide open to reveal Bonnie Bennett.

Both theirs face filled with shock at seeing each other.

Kol stared at her, not saying anything.

Bonnie coughed awkwardly,"Is Caroline here?"

"Oh yes Caroline, sorry come on in." He scratched in his head and moved out of the way to let her in.

As she walked by him he felt his whole body go on alert, immensly enjoying being back in the same proximity as her. He had never felt like this before, and was trying desperately to not behave like an utter moron in front of her.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, Kol following close behind.

Caroline's eyes popped open a bit, she had completely forgotten Bonnie was coming over this morning when she invited Kol over. Or had she?

Bonnie glared at her before walking over to make some coffee for herself.

Caroline made a move to leave the room and whispered to Kol as she passed by him,"You're welcome." She smirked.

"Thought you said you weren't going to help me?" He asked confused.

"I said I wasn't going to help with whatever ridiculous plan you were going to come up with. I never said I wouldn't help you talk to her. So go talk." She left the room and Stefan nearly ran after her, quickly realising what was going on.

Bonnie turned back around with her fresh coffee to talk to her best friend but soon saw that it was only her and Kol left in the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway looking helplessly at Bonnie to say something first.

"What is it Kol?" She spoke, eager to get it over with. She was finally starting to get over him. His incidence with Katherine when they were beginning to get close was like a bucket of cold water. They were not a good match. Never would be.

"I just-I just want us to be friends again." He said quietly.

Bonnie considered this for a moment before nodding,"Okay."

Kol's head shot up,"Seriously?!"

Bonnie walked over to him,"Yeah, I mean I kind of overreacted, I mean I had no reason to-"

"Bonnie-"

"But I want us to be friends again too." Bonnie reaffirmed with a shake of her head,"I'm going to go get Caroline and head to breakfast before heading over to Soho House. Want to come?"

Kol smiled meekly,"No I'm good thanks."

He watched her walk away and felt worse than before. He had gotten her back. She had agreed to his friend again, something he had wanted so badly. Although sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for.

XOXOXOXO

_A few hours later_

Stefan walked into the men's bathrooms of Soho House, feeling a mixture of happy and sad. Something he had felt nearly all the time since the Mikealson Halloween party when he and Rebekah had kissed. He knew what he had to do now though, he just hoped he hadn't waited to long.

Just as he was about to un button his pants the door flew open, a sea of blonde hair in his side vision.

"Rebekah?!" Stefan asked in shock,"You do know this is the men's room?"

Rebekah let out a huff,"Yes Stefan I am aware of that fact."

Stefan eyed her warily, when she was angry her British accent became more prounced. Right now she sounded like the Queen.

"Look I'm not a needy girl Stefan. Well at least I'm not usually but I mean we kissed right? It did happen right? And I know you're with Elena and that's fine or whatever but we were friends- are friends so I would really like to be friends again and not have to avoid each other, if you want..." She trailed off seeing the bemused expression on Stefan's face.

Rebekah laughed lightly,"Sorry I tend to ramble."

"I think it's adorable."

"Stefan-" She said his name for the tenth time.

"I'm going to end it. Tonight" He cut her off.

"End what?" Rebekah said confused.

"Elena and I. It hasn't been working for awhile and now I have a very good reason to move on."

Rebekah felt her heart flutter and she took a step closer to the boy she had wanted for years.

Stefan reached out to cradle her face with his hands, their foreheads touching, breathes mingling together.

"We can't-not until I tell her." He said quietly.

Rebekah nodded in understanding, it was one of the things that made Stefan so amazing so how could she fight his loyalty and intergrity now?

"I better go." She smiled, realising she was still in the men's bathroom

Stefan walked her over to the door, opening it slightly to make sure no one was in the hallway before letting her out.

A few feet away and she looked back, blushing when she saw he was still watching her.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine sipped her water, staying decidely sober so she didn't show up tipsy for dinner with her father that evening.

Her blonde best friend walked out of the pool and sat down on the sun bed recliner beside her.

"Thank god the Soho House has an indoor pool. I could not be doing this outside right now." Caroline shuddered thinking of how cold New York City was right now compared to the Havana-like Soho House.

Katherine nodded in agreement.

Caroline lay back,"So when are we having that Single Girl's Night? I am fully single now after all."

Katherine looked over at her friend,"You've been single since the end of summer, what are you talking about?"

Caroline realised what she had just said,"Well I feel ready now. Single and ready to mingle." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice. She knew she hadn't been in a relationship with Klaus, but only the night before things had truly ended for them in her mind. The image of him and Hayler half naked filled her mind and she took a big gulp of her cocktail to drown it out.

Katherine laughed,"Well let's do it this week then."

Caroline nodded,"How are you and Bonnie after lunch yesterday?"

"Good," Katherine repiled,"I still don't really understand what that was about but she came over to my house last night with Lady Godiva's to apologize."

"Lady Godiva? Their your weakness." Caroline chuckled.

"The girl knows me well." Katherine smirked.

After another hour of laying about and talking Katherine sighed and sat up, gathering her things.

"Do you have to go already?" Caroline whined.

"I have to go home and get ready. You know my father hates lateness."

"Say hello to Mr. Petrova for me!" Caroline winked.

"That's disgusting." Katherine said but ended up laughing anyways.

XOXOXOXO

Rebekah nearly skipped into the top floor bar area later that day. She was still feeling a high from talking to Stefan earlier. The Soho House was full of people she knew today and she had quickly spotted her brothers sitting at a corner table, talking lowly to each other.

As she approached and sat down they stopped talking.

"Rude." She scoffed.

Klaus leaned back in his leather chair taking a sip of his drink.

Kol just stared at a table across the room.

Rebekah spotted Bonnie at said table,"For the love of- Kol, still?"

Kol shrugged and managed to tear his gaze away.

"And what's with you Nik?" She turned her attention to closest sibling,"One day you're like a kid in a chocolate factory and the next you're glowering at any form of happiness. You're like a moody teenager."

"I am a moody teenager." Klaus repiled in a monotone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes,"Fine! Don't tell me what's wrong. But for once I'm not going to let you two miserable gits rain on my parade!"

She got up, walking out of the room leaving a confused Kol and Klaus watch her go.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine placed an order with the bartender before she had even properly sat down at the bar. After a three hour dinner with her father she needed a stronger drink than the red wine he had chosen. They often butted heads but her father was the only man she had ever loved and even though he traveled so much for work he always insisted on them having their own dinner nights whenever he was in town.

She sighed deeply, her long fingernails tapping the bar lightly as she waited for her drink order. Tossing her long dark mane of hair over her shoulder she let her gaze roam through the crowds in the hotel bar. Her father had left her outside the hotel restaurant saying he must dash for his flight but not before telling her to have some fun.

"You're only young once my Katerina."He said before walking away in his Prada loafers.

The bar was filled with people on a Friday night, the after work scene. Her fingers stopped tapping when her eyes fell on two people sitting at one of the quieter booths. Katherine immediatedly recognised the back of the man, strong shoulders and soft dark hair. The face of the woman opposite him was currently laughing, her blonde hair thrown back in delight.

Katherine scowled before turning back to see the bartender smirking at her,"Your ex?" He guessed.

"Something like that." She muttered.

XOXOXOXO

After having her second martini alone at a bar on a Friday night Katherine was feeling more sorry for herself than usual. Who cared if the only man she had ever truly wanted was having drinks with some fake blonde less than twenty feet away? I mean no big deal.

The truth was she could have left long ago but a part of her wanted to stay. Probably that same part that was a glutton for punishment. The true masochist inside of her.

She wanted to see what happened, would he go home with her? Kiss her?

Downing the rest of her drink she made a move to turn towards the young hipster guy sitting beside her when a cool hand came down on her shoulder.

She cast her dark orbs back to the hand, and then up the man they belonged to.

"_Mr Mikealson_." She greeted Elijah with a cool smile before turning back to the guy.

"Hey I'm Kat." She stuck out her hand to the dirty blonde male who eagerly shook it before replying that his name was Ethan.

Elijah tried not to roll his eyes and instead sat down on her other side, ordering a scotch.

Katherine could feel him staring at her back as Ethan told her some mind numbing story about his art collection in Soho.

"Do you mind?" She turned around asking Elijah.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked lowering his glass.

"Stop staring at me." She knew she sounded like a child but he got under her skin like no one else.

Elijah chuckled briefly before returning to his drink.

Katherine ignored Ethan's attempts to regain her attention and instead nodded at the bartender for another drink.

Elijah looked at the martini questionly as it arrived, Katherine narrowed her eyes at him,"You can stop with the judgy eyes _Mr Mikealson_. It's the weekend, you're not my teacher now."

"If I'm not your teacher now then why am I still _'Mr Mikealson'_?" He said his surname in the same tone she had been using.

Katherine scoffed, ignoring his last comment,"Shouldn't you be worrying about your date anyways?"

"She went home."

Katherine felt a smile threaten to break as she continued,"I didn't know you had a thing for blondes."

Elijah seemed unsurprised that she saw them earlier and instead turned to her, their eyes meeting, "I don't."

Katherine could feel the air grow thick between them and she laughed lightly trying to diffuse the tension,"Blind date?" She guessed.

"Something like that." He shrugged before clinking his heavy glass against her dainty one.

"What are we toasting?"

"To the weekend." He paused briefly before adding,"And to not being your teacher right now."

Katherine laughed before clinking her glass against his again.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine put a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the martini she had just drank from spurting out. After she finally swallowed she let a loud laugh at the story Elijah told her.

Elijah grinned widely, he loved making her laugh more than anything.

Katherine stopped laughing, growing aware of their close proximity in the booth.

They had spent the last few hours drinking talking and laughing, just like they had that night on the boat in Monaco. She never felt like she could act like this around a guy. The same way she acted around Caroline and Bonnie. With Elijah, she could just be.

Their hands, she now realised, were right beside each other on the leather seat. She moved one of her fingers forward, so it rested on top of his.

She looked around the near empty bar,"I don't want tonight to end."

Elijah's eyes were slightly glazed with intoxication but as soon as she spoke they seemed to focus on her.

He took his hand away from hers and Katherine felt a wave of rejection hit her, again just like that night in Monaco.

Elijah took out his wallet, putting the money they owed and a generous tip before stepping out of the booth.

Katherine sat there, waiting for him to say goodbye.

She raised her head of dark curls to him.

Elijah stretched out his hand to her, beckoning her out of her seat.

Katherine blinked rapidly before grabbing his hand and practically jumped out of the booth.

Elijah suppressed a laugh and started walking out of the bar and into the hotel lobby.

Katherine bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling uncontrollably.

Walking hand in hand they made it to the elevator, neither of them speaking as Elijah placed a key from his suit pocket into the PH button. The Mikealson's rented numberous penthouses around New York mainly for business meetings and cilents.

Elijah turned to Katherine who had been watching him since they got on the elevator,"I'm going to drop you home."

Katherine nodded,"Okay." She whispered taking a step towards him.

"Your going to be in your own bed in less than fifteen minutes." He tried to reason with himself more than her.

Katherine nodded again, bringing her chest flush to his.

"Katerina." He finally whispered before crashing his lips against hers.

Katherine moaned into his mouth, both of them releasing weeks of want into one kiss. Elijah walked Katherine back onto the elevator wall. She immediatedly responded, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned at the contact before breaking away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, mumbling her name over and over like a prayer.

XOXOXOXO

Caroline stood at the bar, the ends of her still wet from the pool earlier. Even standing in a simple DVF cover up she knew she looked every bit the UES Queen she was. She placed her order, Sex on the Beach, she loathed the name but it was one of her favorties. Espiecally during the summer, which it felt like today in the Soho House, despite it being November.

She felt a figure cast a shadow on the bar and her shoulders straightened immediatedly recognising the cologne.

He didn't say anything, merely stood beside her, watching and awaiting her next move.

Caroline tried to breathe out evenly. It felt like years since she had last saw him, not just the night before.

Thankfully her drink was placed in front of her by the cute bartender who earned a glare from Klaus for staring at Caroline a fraction too long.

Caroline began to walk away as if Klaus didn't exist.

"Caroline!" He finally spoke.

"Yes?" She repiled, her Queen voice in full effect.

Klaus, for someone who always knew what to say, was suddenly struggling to come up with anything.

Caroline sighed, walking away again.

"How are you?" He called out, nearly hitting himself in the face realising how pathetic he sounded.

Caroline turned around,"_How am I?"_

Klaus moved forward,"Look if you would just let me explain, I know things are awkward-"

"Awkward?" Caroline rolled her eyes angrily,"God Klaus did you ever wonder why I came over to your house last night?"

"It's all I thought about since you left in that elevator."

Caroline felt her stomach lurch, something he seemed to be able to do to her without even trying. She cursed herself again for reacting to his words.

"So nows your chance," He continued,"Tell me what you came over to say."

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus, his face hoping, almost pleading with hers to respond.

But she couldn't do it. He didn't feel like the Klaus she had spent time with in the last few weeks. Instead he felt like the Klaus she had grown up with. The messer. The guy who slept with every girl. Her brother's right hand man.

"Whatever I was going to say doesn't matter anymore."

"The hell it doesn't." Klaus grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away again.

"Caroline? Klaus?" Stefan walked into the bar, seeing the two locked in an intense stare.

Klaus dropped her arm and turned around to the bar to order another drink.

Caroline took a second to compose herself before turning around and walking over to her twin.

Stefan's face was a mask of confusion,"What happened there?"

Caroline tried to laugh lightly,"Fighting, as usual." Which was half true, Caroline and Klaus always butted heads over the years. "Kol stole his car keys and he wanted my help with a plan of revenge. I declined, a lot of SAT prep you know."

Stefan raised his eyebrows but eventually nodded. Caroline inwardly sighed that her lie had worked.

"Anyways I want to talk to you about something."

Caroline waited for him to continue as they walked down the hallway to another lounge area.

"Well remember I said about ending things with Elena?"

"Yeah, wasn't that weeks ago?" Caroline frowned, trying to remember.

Stefan ran a hand through his bronzed hair,"I'm going to do it. Tonight."

"Tonight." She repeated,"Wait here?"

Stefan held out his hand,"One sec Care, it's Uncle Ric."

Caroline brightened up, hoping her favorite uncle was calling to organise a dinner.

Stefan stopped walking beside her, he spoke lowly into the phone before hanging up.

Caroline saw his grief stricken face,"Stefan?"

At the same moment Damon came bounding around the corner, still in his swim trunks, something that was forbidden out of the pool area. He stopped when he saw his siblings congregated.

"Woah bro what's up?"

Stefan finally looked up from his phone,"There's been a car accident."

"Mom and Dad?" Damon breathed quietly.

Stefan shook his head, "Elena and her family."

XOXOXOXO

_So yeah...that happened. Adding another level of drama, taking a step out of the parties for a chapter perhaps. But this happening will have effects on everybody for sure._

_Also would love to know who your favorite couples are in this story! So if you want to rate them in your review, like and Bonnie etc etc. Something I'd like to know if you wanna tell me :)_

_**Reviews, as always, are very welcome and appreciated!**_

_**Guest Reviews:**_

_**Penelope: **_Many people have suggested stuff like that about Delena and all I'm gonna say is that I do ship them, and I do like writing them. There a lot of separte storylines in this fic and a lot of TVD couples I ship so you can expect something from them (not sure how big it will be in this fic yet) same with other couples like Jeremy/Anna etc. I do want them in this story but it's alot. Thankyou for your awesome long review!

_**klaroline4everlove: **_Thankyou!

_**Marianne: **_I will never get sick of hearing that! :) Ah I love Kol too, so fun to write too. Thankyou so much!

_**Nadine: **_Ah thankyou so much! Seriously loved your review!

B: Hope you hate me in a good way yes? Haha there three of my OTPs too!

_**Guest:**_ Yes I didn't want to make Tyler a douche, he's a good guy in TVD so he is here too, thankyou for that!

_**Guest:**_ Thanks for understanding Klaus's actions :)

_**KC: **_Glad you liked the facebook message, Kol is hopeless! I hope you enjoyed the Kalijah here too then :) Thankyou so much for saying that!

Thankyou to the rest of my guest reviewers too, only have time to respond to long ones/questions etc! Get accounts so I can respond to you all!


	12. 11: Lost

_Hello lovely readers! Just want to clear up some confusion before ya'll go read the chapter. _

_I am not giving up on this story. I have gotten a lot of PM's and reviews related to this topic, and I'm kind of over answering them at the moment. I never said I was stopping this story._

_I assume many of you think this because I don't update as much as I used to(which was more than once a week for awhile). But that is only because it is summer and I am away from home a lot. I'm back now hence the new chapter. But I am going away again today and I will be gone for two weeks just so you guys have a timeline. But once I'm back I will hopefully be updating more quickly! I hoe you all stick with this story._

_Thankyou all for your wonderful detailed reviews as the story progresses! And a special thankyou to __**MidnightRippah **__who has made wonderful fanart for this fanfic on her deviantart page! So go check it out and give her some much deserved praise :)_

XOXOXOXO

**Chapter 11: Lost**

_'Cause you are not alone_

_And I am there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Til the light comes pouring through'_

_- Micheal Buble_

"Churches freak me out." Damon whispered as they entered the place of worship.

"Damon!" Caroline scolded.

"What? They do! I feel like I should repent all my sins or something everytime I'm here." He said.

"Unfortunely the priest doesn't have all week." She smirked at him and Damon glared back.

The two siblings made their way down the aisle in the church, which was already packed full of people.

"It's like a who's who of New York in here." Damon remarked, recognising a few celebrities and famous athletes aswell as the usual Upper East Side crowd.

"Not surprising, Elena's father was the top physiotherapist in the Tri-State area and Mrs. Gilbert was on like every charity board with our mom." Caroline said quietly.

Her eyes searched the room, she quickly spotted Stefan walking beside Elena and Jeremy up to the front pew. He had already told Caroline and Damon he would be sitting beside them during the service.

Damon nodded his head to Caroline, indicating that they should find a place to sit. Her parents were still talking to some of their friends at the church doors.

Damon slid into a pew, right behind the Mikealsons. He clapped Klaus on the back as he sat directly behind. Caroline sat beside her brother, letting out a low breathe. As if this day wasn't going to be hard enough already.

The Mikealsons nearly took up a whole pew themselves. At the far end sat Mikeal, the head of the family and the CEO of Mikealson & Sons, a multinational investment company. He was a man Caroline avoided at all costs, he was a rather terrifying and stoic individual. Beside him was his wife Esther, hardly his better half. Then Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol nearest to the centre aisle.

Caroline found herself sat behind Rebekah, whose body looked tense in her dark navy A-Line dress.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Klaus turn his head around to converse with Damon.

She could feel his eyes on her but she tried her damn hardest to keep looking forward. She focused her attention on her Uncle Ric and his girlfriend Jenna who had just joined Elena and the others in the front row.

"Am I late?" Katherine sat down on Caroline's other side.

Caroline shook her head, although the service was just starting.

The whole room stood as the priest walked past Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's coffins.

Caroline could see Elena lean into Stefan as the priest began to speak.

She finally felt Klaus's eyes leave her face and return to the front of the church. But inwardly she cursed herself for missing them as soon as they left.

XOXOXOXO

Stefan walked out of the church, inhaling the crisp November air. It had only been three days since Elena's parents died in the accident but it had felt like an eternity. It tore up Stefan inside to see not only his friend Jeremy but Elena lose both their parents in such a way.

He walked down the steps, searching for his family. He saw his parents talking to his brother and sister. No doubt talking about the beautiful service or perhaps more accurately Damon's unshined shoes.

Elena and her family were inside to have a final moment alone before the wake. Stefan made a move towards his family but stopped when a flicker of blonde hair caught his eye in the cemetery.

Within a few seconds he was standing just behind Rebekah. His eyes flickered to the name of the tombstone; _Henrik Mikealson._

"He would be twelve now." Rebekah said.

Stefan nodded, not knowing what to say. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around at his touch.

There was a sad smile on her face and Stefan felt his stomach drop as soon as he saw it.

He knew what was coming but tried to remedy anyways,"I just need a bit of time."

Rebekah took his hand from her shoulder and held it in front of her,"We can't-I can't-"

"Will you not wait? Will you not wait for me?" Stefan's voice was almost like a plea.

Rebekah felt tears form in her eyes,"That's not fair on anybody. Not me, not you, not Elena."

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment. He then brought Rebekah's hand up to his mouth, placing the briefest of kisses over her knuckles before walking away.

Rebekah covered her mouth with the same hand, to muffle any cries that attempted to escape.

XOXOXOXO

Katherine leaned against the cold black rail fence surrounding the church. The main crowd was still just outside the church talking and waiting for their respective limos to pull up.

She had moved away from the crowd and walked down the sidewalk a bit until she was facing the cemetery.

Katherine was desperate for a cigarette. Saturday night was one of the best nights of her life. Until she had gotten a call from Caroline bringing her quickly back to reality.

She sighed happily though, remembering the way Elijah had looked at her that night.

She heard footsteps beside her and grinned, assuming Elijah had sneaked away from the others too. They hadn't been able to see each other since Saturday but they had been in constant communication through texts and calls.

"Where have you been-" She broke off when she saw Bonnie walking up to her.

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion,"I sat with my parents?" She answered.

Katherine smiled tightly before turning around to see Stefan and Rebekah conversing on the other side of the fence.

Bonnie leaned against the cool rail,"I just can't believe this. I mean I know we're not that close to Elena but this is crazy. And Jeremy too, he's always so happy. It's so terrible."

Katherine ran a hand through her curls, this is why she hated funerals. Getting sad and nostaglic and all those things made her super uncomfortable.

She put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder,"Things will be back to normal before you know it." She smiled reassuringly at Bonnie.

"Coffee?" Caroline announced as she appeared next to her two best friends.

Bonnie and Katherine nodded in agreement,"Coffee."

XOXOXOXO

Damon walked back into the church. His parents wanted to leave but not before seeing if Stefan wanted to come with them. Damon knew it was unlikely since he had been practically living at the Gilbert's since the accident. But he was looking for him anyways.

Before he entered the main church he heard the sound of someone sniffling in one of the alcoves.

Damon debated going to check on the person before he heard an outright cry. His feet moved quickly down the hallway befre he spotted Elena sitting on a bench in front of a small altar and candle display.

He knew Elena aswell as the rest of his circle did. They played together in the same sandbox when they were younger and made small talk at parties, but that was about it.

Still he felt a need to go sit beside her.

"Damon?" She questioned through wet red eyes.

He nodded and Elena's cries grew louder.

Damon's eyes grew wide, terrified he had unknowingly done something to hurt her,"Hey hey-" He tried to reassure her.

"It's my fault-" She croaked out,"I made them leave dinner early and take a taxi home-I-"

"Elena-" Damon turned her around to face him,"It is not your fault."

Elena barely nodded,"I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"That's not something you have to think about right now. Just take each day as it comes."

Elena nodded again,"Thank you Damon."

Damon let out a small smile,"Just remember you have more than one Salvatore in your corner."

XOXOXOXO

_A few weeks later_

"Ah don't you just love Christmas time in New York?" Caroline breathed in the cool air for the last time before they stepped into Bergdorf's.

"No one loves Christmas as much as you." Bonnie chuckled. It was Christmas Eve and the girls were doing some last minute shopping.

"Hmm true. Okay so I just need to get Tyler's and Stefan's present and then I'm done!" She made her way towards the mens department.

"Tyler's?" Bonnie smiled knowingly.

"Yes Tyler. My friend Tyler." In the last three or four weeks Tyler and Caroline had been spending more and more time together but they hadn't so much as shared a kiss. And that was how Caroline wanted it for the moment. No drama. No fuss.

"Whatever you say." Bonnie practically skipped ahead to keep up with Caroline but ending up running right into someone.

Bonnie banged into the other person causing her to lose her footing and begin to fall. Just then a pair of arms went around her waist holding her position.

"Kol?" Bonnie heard Caroline speak before she even looked up to her saviour.

"Kol?" She just repeated.

His face grew into a wide grin,"Bonnie."

Bonnie then realised his arms were very much still around her. She coughed awkwardly and he quickly released her.

"I thought you were in St. Barth's for the Holidays?" Caroline questioned as Kol and Bonnie took a step apart.

"We were-" Kol managed to look away from Bonnie and to Caroline,"But we decided to come back. Elijah couldn't get away from work long enough to fly out and Christmas wouldn't be the same without the Grumpy Grinch!" He grinned.

Bonnie laughed as Caroline chastised him. Besides Elijah was just serious not a Grinch.

"So you're all back?" Caroline didn't hide the meaning of what she was asking.

Kol nodded,"Yes even the less hansome Mikealson's have flown back-Ow!" Kol began to rub his head. Klaus had come up and hit him mid sentence.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to. So much for helping with our Mother's present."

Klaus then turned and registered who Kol was talking to.

"Hey Bonnie." He said with a tight smile,"Caroline." His voice lowered a fraction.

Caroline smiled back, the most convincing smile she could. Since Elena's parents funeral neaarly four weeks ago they had pretty much avoided each other and fell back into their relationship before they started hooking up. They spoke to each other civilly and not much else.

But seeing him now, after a week of him being away. She felt it. She could feel that she missed just knowing he was in New York. And it didn't help that his black jumper was doing wonders for his toned torso.

Caroline coughed awkwardly, trying to not let her mind wander,"So if you're back that means you're coming to my party?" She was sort of hoping they'd skip the annual Salvatore Christmas Eve shindig.

Kol smirked at Klaus and looked at Bonnie as he spoke,"We wouldn't miss it."

Caroline felt her stomach twist, this was going to be interesting.

XOXOXOXO

_Next chapter will be the Christmas Eve party with loads of faces you love! And lots of fun interactions :)_

_Hope you liked this chapter, I'm not really sure how I feel about it to be honest._

_Hope you're all still reading too! :)_


	13. 12 Where Did The Party Go

_Hey guys, I've yet to reply to most of the reviews but I will! Just thought you would rather me put out the next chapter first. Also guest reviewers please get accounts so I can reply that way! Espiecally those of you who leave long reviews (which I love) I will post guest repiles at the end of the next chapter if you don't get accounts! Didn't have time to do it today which I'm sorry about, please don't stop reviewing because of that._

_**Also **__as a fun __**thankyou **__for all your support (nearly 300 reviews!) I thought I'd have a little competition. There is something mentioned in this chapter which is from one of my favorite books. Whoever can spot the reference and name the book can request a scene they wanna see in this story and I will write it. So you can PM me the answer or something so other people can't see it in your review! I will give you a clue, any of you Nerdfighters out there should find it easy ;)_

_I hope you all like this chapter, personally I really do. A lot of ships are sailing here and some fun other things! _

**Chapter 12: Where Did The Party Go?**

_'My old aches become new again_

_My old friends become exes again_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?'_

_- Fall Out Boy_

Katherine tapped her Louboutin clad foot lightly against the marble floor, awaiting the door in front of her to open. Taking longer than usual Elijah finally appeared at the door, a look of surprise on his face to see Katherine standing before him. Whenever they met up it, they always planned it first. It was the only way to be sure no one found out about them.

"Katherine?" Elijah could barely speak.

"Surprise!" She smiled widely.

She saw his face looked a bit alarmed so she attempted to make amends.

"I know I showed up unannounced but I haven't see you in more than three days and I'm losing my mind."

Elijah's face softened at her admission, he had missed her like crazy too. Work had been majorly time consuming in the weeks surrounding the holidays.

"Plus I had to being you your Christmas present." She continued with a smirk.

Her tanned hand went to the buckle at the waist of her coat. Locking eyes with Elijah she flicked it open until her coat sprung apart. Elijah's jaw went slack as her naked body was revealed, clad only in a small pair of underwear with a tiny red bow.

"Kather-" He began, his voice low.

A sound behind him broke off his line of thought.

"You have to hide." He spoke quickly.

"What?" Katherine asked confused as she closed her coat,"Is someone here?" Her voice impiled the question _'Is a girl here?'._

Elijah shook his head,"It's not like that."

They both turned around when footsteps started coming closer.

Katherine darted into the coatroom as Elijah closed the front door at the same time Katherine hid behind some heavy winter coats.

"Niklaus." Elijah announced loudly so Katherine could clearly who it was.

Katherine bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Klaus looked at Elijah strangely for a moment before going to retrieve his coat.

"II' get it!" Elijah said, stepping in front of him and into the closet.

He came back out holding Klaus's black coat.

"Thanks again brother." Klaus spoke,"For everything."

"Of course, anytime you know I'm here."

Klaus made a move towards the door before stopping, "I just really thought we had something you know. That she felt it too. That it was different...special."

At his words Katherine's head shot up from inspecting her manicure. Was Klaus talking about a girl...that was special to him? Klaus? The infamous manwhore? This was too good. Katherine perked up to try to hear better.

Elijah coughed loudly trying to muffle Klaus's words.

Katherine pouted, he knew she was definitely listening. Damn him for knowing her so well.

Elijah moved closer to Klaus, hoping Katherine wouldn't hear if he spoke lowly, "I think you should tell her Niklaus. Tell her how you feel."

Klaus scoffed,"Easier said than done."

"Ca-She" Elijah corrected incase Katherine could still hear,"is a good person. She would be good for you. What's the worst that could happen?"

Klaus laughed bitterly,"I could lose my best friend? I could screw it all up? She could reject me? Just to name a few."

Elijah shrugged,"You won't know til you try."

Klaus nodded solemnly before putting a hand to Elijah's shoulder and leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door shut Elijah's eyes also closed. He knew what was coming. Turning around he immediatedly spotted Katherine standing in the hallway, arms crossed in front of her chest, one eyebrow quirked up in accusation.

"Suppose there's no chance of me getting my present now?" He asked hopefully.

Katherine pursed her lips, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, that's what I thought." He said walking past her and into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Before Klaus had come over he was planning on going to the gym for a few hours before the Salvatore Christmas Eve party.

"So that's it? You're not going to tell me what that was about?" Katherine spoke, coming into the living room seen over the breakfast bar.

"It's not my place to tell."

"I didn't know we kept secrets from each other." She repiled indignantly.

"We don't."

"Well then tell me who Klaus was talking about."

"That's his secret. Not mine. There's a difference. He's my brother, my loyalty-"

"Lies with him?" She finished for him,"Oh I get it, and I mean nothing?" She began to walk out before Elijah came out pulling her back to him.

"You mean everything. You are the biggest risk I've ever taken in my life. My career- my reputation- even my freedom is in jeopardy everyday I'm with you. I do not take this relationship lightly Katerina. Do you?" He spoke so sincerely that Katherine felt her heart lift and stomach tighten at his words.

"No." She agreed,"Relationship?" She asked shyly.

"Yes relationship. Am I not your boyfriend?" He asked.

Katherine almost laughed, hearing him say boyfriend sounded so strange.

"Yes I suppose you are." She smirked at his confused face,"I've never had a boyfriend before."

Elijah laughed before pulling her against his strong chest,"I promise to try to be a good first boyfriend."

"And last." Katherine repiled without hesitation, her voice low, barely a whisper but Elijah heard it. His hand went under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his.

He could see the sincerity in her eyes and it made his heart skip a beat. Leaning down he whispere softly,"I'd really love my present now."

Katherine smiled before covering his lips with hers.

XOXOXOXO

The annual Salvatore Christmas Eve party was in full swing. Their penthouse had been coverted into a magical setting with candles and lights everywhere. Their party planner truly outdid herself every year.

The two youngest Salvatores stood beside the bar as people moved throughout the grand space.

"So how's Elena doing?"

"Good yeah. Damon has weirdly been a big help." Stefan repiled.

Caroline nodded as she took her drink off the bar,"Yeah I noticed they've become good friends."

"I'm pretty sure he likes her."

"Well duh. Everyone likes Elena, she's like the sweetest girl at Notting. It's annoying." Caroline joked.

Stefan turned to her,"No I mean I think he's into her."

Caroline spurted out some of her drink,"What?!"

Stefan seemed amused at her reaction.

"What are you talking about? What makes you think that?" She continued.

"What makes me think that is that I have eyes." He gestured to Elena and Damon dancing to some old classic Christmas song on the dancefloor.

"There just dancing." Caroline said.

"Oh I know, but look at his face Care."

Doing as her brother instructed Caroline looked closely at Damon's face. The song was upbeat so her was often spinning Elena around, his face lit up with delight from her giggles. In that moment Caroline could see that her eldest brother was smitten.

Turning back to Stefan she started speaking very fast,"He would never do anything." She began to reassure him.

Stefan shook his head, holding his hand up,"I know that Care. Honestly I'm not upset. Me and Elena were never mean't to end up together. We would work better as friends. Which is what I intend to tell her."

"Now? But it's Christmas?"

Stefan smiled at her tone,"I think she feels the same way I do. Don't worry, do you think I'd say this to her if I didn't think it was the right time?"

"I suppose not." She nodded, still in shock that Damon liked someone for a reason other than sex.

Katherine walked over to the twins,"Who's the new meat?" She signalled over to a blonde guy their age talking to Rebekah.

"Vaughn something? Or is it something Vaughn? He's a transfer from England." Caroline said of course she knew it all already.

"As if one English family on the Upper East Side wasn't enough." Bonnie added as she joined the group.

"Hey I heard that!" Kol said at a smirking Bonnie as he walked beside her,"Bekah seems to have wasted no time I see."

"Yeah she certainly is flirting up a storm." Katherine said, deliberately looking at Stefan as she spoke. She knew something was going on between them, what she had seen at the funeral had only confirmed her suspicions.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Katherine before letting his eyes move to fall on Rebekah and this Vaughn character. The two were laughing when Vaughn leaned in to kiss Rebekah's cheek. She blushed as he pointed up to the cliche mistletoe Caroline just had to have. Rebekah giggled and returned the kiss with one on his cheek.

"Okay I've seen enough." Stefan muttered to himself and of course Katherine who was watching him the whole time.

The rest of the group had begun talking about something entirely different.

Katherine smirked,"I remember you once offering me a dance when I was feeling less than festive. May I return the favour Mr Salvatore?" She did a little curtsie which even made Stefna laugh.

Stefan bowed slightly, taking her hand,"You may Ms Petrova."

XOXOXOXO

"Come on, I want to give you your present." Kol said, dragging Bonnie down one of the hallways of the Salvatore penthouse.

"You already got me Neutral Milk Hotel reunion tour tickets before you went to St. Barth's. Which is literally the best present I've ever gotten by the way."

Kol felt his stomach tighten at her words. He loved that he knew her so well. In one school term she had gone from being just another girl in his larger circle of friends to one of his best friends. He even loved the fact that he knew her love for some obscure indie band he couldn't stand when he tried to listen to them.

"Kol?" Bonnie brought him out of his thoughts. Her face grew into a wide grin,"Thinking about Santa coming later tonight?" She teased.

Kol laughed,"Everyday is like Christmas Eve with you Bennett, that's why I'm smiling."

"It is Christmas Eve you dork." She smiled back.

They finally reached Caroline's room and Kol pulled her inside.

"Is my other present in Caroline's room?" Bonnie questioned as she walked ahead of him into the room.

She turned around and Kol was standing by the door, looking both terrified and anxious.

"Kol?" Bonnie laughed lightly,"I don't even know what else you could have got me-"

In three long strides Kol crossed the room to where Bonnie was standing and sweeped her up into a soul crushing kiss.

Her eyes flew open in shock as Kol pulled away.

"Bonnie?" He asked worriedly before he was also cut off.

Bonnie pulled him back down to her height, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Kol grinned into the kiss, putting his arms around Bonnie to steady them both.

Their tongues battled against each other, their breathing growing heavy as they broke away for a mere moment before Kol locked eyes with Bonnie, picked her up, her legs automaticlly wrapping around his torso as he walked towards Caroline's bed.

They kissed again, and with every touch Bonnie felt her whole body light up. A thing she dreamed about months ago was finally happening. Happening very fast actually. At that exact moment of thought Kol's right hand moved from her thigh to the bottom hem of her peplum top, slowing pushing it up her flat stomach. His fingers lightly touching her skin.

Bonnie nearly groaned into his mouth but somehow found the self control to push him off. Kol fell backwards, falling half of the bed.

Bonnie put her hands over her mouth in surprise, trying not to laugh. She didn't mean to push him that hard, more just a nudge.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

Kol was about to say something witty about her enjoying rough sex but then he looked at Bonnie whose lips were swollen from kissing, her cheeks bright pink.

"I don't care." Kol repiled,"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he came closer to place his lips on hers once again.

Bonnie stopped him before he could, jumping off the othe side of the bed.

"Nope, don't think that's a good idea." She announced.

Kol raised an eyebrow,"Us kissing?" He seriously hoped she wasn't about to put him in the friend zone again. Not after that kiss.

"Us kissing...on a bed." She finished, her eyes conveying the message that they were moving too fast.

Kol nodded in understanding,"I see. How would you feel about dancing then?"

Bonnie smiled before taking his outstretched hand in hers,"I would like that very much."

XOXOXOXO

Caroline stood at the edge of the balcony. It was freezing in New York but she didn't mind. In her long Lanvin coat she felt oddly cosy and warm as the cool wind whirled around her, making her blonde hair escape from her pretty updo.

She heard the balcony door slide open as someone else escaped from the loud party within.

"Hi." Klaus whispered as he came to stand beside her.

"Hi." She repiled as he leaned on the rails, his gaze on the city below.

After a few minutes of oddly comfortabe silence Klaus spoke quietly,"You know I miss it."

Caroline looked up to him to continue.

"Being your friend." He elaborated,"That was the best part-besides the mindblowing sex-" Caroline blushed at his words whilst he smirked at her bashful reaction.

"It was though. Spending that time with you, being your friend. I've never felt like that before with a girl that wasn't my sister. Being able to talk about anything, be myself." He spoke honestly and finally met Caroline's eyes when he was done speaking.

She didn't know what to say. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and heavy. Something that had been weighing on her mind for awhile but was to afraid to say suddenly wanted to come out. HIs reaction was what she feared most.

"Klaus there's something I want to tell you-"

"Caroline!" A voice carried from the door to the balcony.

Both Klaus and Caroline turned to see Katherins standing in her floor length black dress, her hair blowing wildly in the wind. She looked like a woman on a mission.

"I'm coming!" Caroline shouted back over the loud wind.

Katherine rolled her eyes before going back inside.

"Some things never change." He muttered, both of them smiling at Katherine's behaviour,"You were saying love?" He looked at her hopefully.

Caroline shook her head,"I really should get going. Katherine will be in a tizzy otherwise."

Klaus nodded but felt a wave of dissapointment rush over him.

"Happy Christmas Caroline." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her soft cheek.

XOXOXOXO

As soon as Caroline re-entered the apartment, alone as Klaus had stayed out to have a quick smoke, Katherine was on her like a flash.

"Care we really need to talk. I've been keeping things from you and it's killing me-"

Caroline felt an immediate feeling of kinship with her best friend again, there was something she was desperate to tell Katherine about and it seemed like her best friend flet the same way.

Caroline nodded, with every intention of dragging Katherine to her room so they could both talk together all night. But the two were interrupted by the arrival of Tyler Lockwood.

"May I have this dance?" He smiled at Caroline as her favorite Christmas song, White Christmas came on.

"Did you request this?" Caroline asked, looking over at the DJ.

Tyler shrugged,"Maybe." He tried to play it off but Caroline smiled happily.

A cool gust of wind hit her back as Klaus came thorugh the door, finding himself in the awkward foursome of Katherine, Tyler and Caroline.

"Klaus." Tyler smiled at him before lookng back to Caroline for an answer to his dance proposal.

Klaus looked between them as Caroline opened and closed her mouth like a fish,"I-I-" She stammered before a loud clinking noise saved her.

Alaric Saltzman stood by the fireplace with Jenna beside him. The room went quiet as Ric began to speak,"Every year I look forward to this party. My beautiful sister and her family throw quite the rager." He joked as everyone chuckled. The party was a bit more reserved than that.

"But in all seriousness,"He continued,"It's one of the few times that all my friends and family are gathered together in one space. And even though we lost some of our closest family recently," He looked softly at Jenna and then Elena and Jeremy who smiled sadly back at him,"tonight should be a night of remembering the good memories and moving forward with them."

Alaric held up his glass and everyone followed, assuming he was about to finish his toast. At the last secon Ric dropped to one knee in front of Jenna, gasps filled the room as he pulled out a little black box from his suit pants.

"Jenna Sommers, you already feel like my family. Will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest bastard on the planet?" He smiled up at her.

Caroline heard her mother moan from across the room at her younger brother's use of the word bastard in his proposal. Caroline met both of her brother's eyes and they mirrored her own amusement at their mother Liz.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Jenna practically screamed with glee as Ric slipped the ring on her finger.

The room erupted in applause with everyone taking turns congratulating the couple.

Caroline smiled before lifting her gaze to meet Klaus's who had been looking at her the whole time.

XOXOXOXO

_One week later_

Caroline walked down the aisle, looking over her shoulder as she did so. It was her first time ever buying something like this. She didn't even know exactly where they were kept. As she made her way through the shop she noticed how busy the shop was considering it was still the holidays, well the end of them anyways.

Finally she found what she was looking for, she grabbed three to be sure and headed to the register to pay.

Afterwards she began her walk home, knowing exactly what was awaiting her.

_Spotted: My my. Just when I thought I could go on vacation for the holidays things seem to be heating up in frosty cold New York. Barely a day into the New Year and I have a scandal that will rock your world. Excuse the tired cliche but this one is too good. One of my loyal readers GossipLover4 just sent in this picture. Looks like Queen C will be eating for two from now on. Wonder who put the bun in that oven?_

_you know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_

XOXOXOXO

_Cliffy or what? Okay so I know a lot f you want more Klaroline cause in the last two chapters there hasn't been that much. But just know that i have plans so don't fret I have not forgotten about them but what's the fun if there always together? Plus this is an ensemble story._

_That being said, things are about to get even more drama filled, as you can tell from that last scene._

_Leave me reviews of your thoughts my gossip girls! :P _


	14. 13: Try

_So many things have happened since I was spoke to you guys, first my laptop basically died on me, taking the half written chapter of 'YKYLM' with it. And any of you who have rewritten a chapter know what a pain it is. So mentally thank my brother for letting me use his laptop._

_Secondly I lost someone close to me, I don't really want to go into it but I thought you guys should know I didn't just give up on this story and you._

_Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going to kick off, something you've been waiting for is about to go down._

_Also well done to __**StefQ **__for guessing the right answer to my question in the last chapter! She requested a scene with a Katherine/Caroline heart-to-heart so I hope you enjoy the first scene! _

_Before you read I want to say I posted a new story today called 'More Than Friends'. It's a Klaroline fic set in University/College. I may continue it if enough people seem to like the idea so go check it out._

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 13: Try**

'Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try'

_Pink_

XOXOXOXOOXOX

Caroline hummed lightly to herself as she entered her apartment. She had snuck out to the pharmacy as soon as it opened at 6am so her home was for once quiet and peaceful as she made her way down the hallway to her room.

"Katherine!" She nearly shrieked as her best friend bounded out of the bathroom adjacent to her "You frightened me! Why are you up so early?!" Her brunette friend had spent the night before their first day of school after Winter break.

"Why am_ I_ up?! Why are _you _up?" She nearly hissed pointing a finger at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and went into her room tossing her handbag on the bed.

Katherine continued on despite Caroline's lack of reply, "I had to pee. You on the other hand has just made it impossible for us to ever leave this apartment ever again."

"Katherine what on earth are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the text?" Katherine put a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"What text?" Caroline asked confused before Kat tossed her iPhone.

"That one." She said as Caroline eyes grew wide as saucers as she read it over.

"Oh no." Caroline spoke quietly.

"Oh yes." Katherine nodded, her eyes lifeless despite her sarcastic tone.

"Kat I'm so sorry."

"They think you're pregnant Caroline! And once people realize that's not possible because you haven't had sex in months who are they going to think you bought it for? Me of course! Your slutty best friend." Katherine threw herself on the bed.

Caroline immediately went into her favorite mode of fixer, "Look don't panic, first of all we don't even know if you're definitely pregnant, hence my little errand this morning." She looked pointedly at her handbag that contained the pregnancy test.

Katherine glared at her before Caroline spoke again,"Hey don't give me that look! You told me you thought you might be pregnant on New Years and you still haven't bought a test nearly a week later. That's insane! And sue me if I want to know if I'm going to be an aunt." Caroline attempted a smile at Katherine's glowering expression.

"Secondly, if you are pregnant you and Kol are going to be amazing parents. I know he's kind of a idiot sometimes but he has a good heart. And then if you decide not to keep it, you know II' be here for that too. You have options Kat, and you will have people like me, Bonnie and Kol to help you through." Caroline finished her speech; glad her friend hadn't interrupted her whilst she tried to get it all out.

Katherine nodded for a moment, processing what Caroline said before her eyes filled with tears.

Caroline shook her head, Katherine rarely cried and she worried now that she said something wrong,"Hey don't cry-"

"I don't know who the father is" Katherine blurted out.

Caroline sat beside her on the large bed, realizing another reason why Katherine was freaked out about the possible baby. She didn't even know for sure who the father could be.

"Okay," Caroline took a deep breath,"Kol is a possibility though?"

Katherine nodded,"It's between him and someone else. There the only two people I've slept with in the past three months."

Caroline inwardly sighed with relief, the possibility was only between two guys, "Okay so who is the other guy? Was he a guy in a bar or someone at school?"

"Elijah." Katherine spoke quietly, looking down at her hands.

Caroline's face scrunched up for a moment, "Wait what?!"

"I'm so sorry I never told you, but we've been seeing each other for a few weeks and I just didn't know how to tell you and it's killed me every day that I was lying-"

"I slept with Klaus!" It was Caroline's turn to blurt something out.

Katherine's eyes popped open,"Klaus Mikealson?"

"How many Klaus's do you know Kat?" Caroline's eyes narrowed slightly at her friend's shocked face.

"I just-He's not even your type-"

"I know." Caroline groaned.

"And he's slept with like half of New York-"

"I know." Caroline closed her eyes.

"And didn't you once say you rather cut out your own eyes than-"

"Katherine! I am very aware of all of this you know." Caroline exclaimed.

"It's just shocking that's all." Katherine sat up straighter on the bed.

"More shocking than the fact that you might be knocked up-by either your friend or his big brother, who is also your teacher?"

Katherine shrugged, "Kind of yeah." She joked.

"Shut up!" Caroline threw a pillow in her face.

Katherine laughed with her briefly before she breathed out, "What are we going to do?" She asked herself more than anyone.

Caroline could see the clear look of anguish on her best friend's face, "I think you should take that test."

"I will. I just need some more time to decide what I'll if it's positive."

Caroline nodded in understanding, "Okay and until then we have to go to school."

"But Caroline, everyone thinks you're pregnant?!" Katherine looked at her with wide eyes.

"Let them think, it's only one day. What's the worst that could happen?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Klaus made his way through the courtyard of Notting Prep early on the first day back after Winter Break. He had left his house early to go to Godiva Chocolate to pick up something for Caroline. He hadn't seen her since New Years; he was trying to give her space before he tried talking to her again. He knew if he brought her favorite chocolate she would be more willing to listen to him and what he had to say. It wanted to tell her of how she consumed this thoughts, how life had become so insufferable suddenly without her. He didn't know how he was going to get the actual words out but he knew he had to at least try.

As he glanced around he noticed the courtyard seemed more alive than usual, girls were gathered in groups, huddled together no doubt sharing some scandalous new rumour.

As he made his way inside he felt a hand pull him into the men's bathrooms,"Kol?!" He asked, confused at his brother's odd behaviour, "What are you doing may I ask?"

"Nik! How are you not freaking out right now? I thought you'd be on the first plane to France by now." Kol went to look in each bathroom stall, making sure they were alone.

Klaus nearly laughed Kol's paranoid behaviour, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kol's head spun around, "Have you not checked your phone this morning?"

Klaus shook his head in response, "It's broken remember? I swear I'm going to kill Rebekah one of these days, she's always breaking my shit."

"Klaus-" Kol's face went white, realising his brother had no idea what was going on.

"Well come on, out with it. What's happened this time? Rebekah fallen in love with another douche bag?"

"Caroline's pregnant."

Klaus's face grew wide for a moment, about to laugh at the outrageous joke before catching Kol's straight face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feeling his stomach sink.

"Here." Kol passed his phone to Klaus who began to read the Gossip Girl post.

Klaus stood still for a moment, his face emotionless as he read over the text.

"Nik-" Kol attempted.

"I have to get some air." Klaus breathed out before walking to the exit door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Katherine nearly jogged down the hallway to Elijah's classroom. Again she knew it was the one place in Notting Prep where she could find a moment of solace. It was too early for Elijah to be there so she would be able to have a few moments to herself.

Since arriving at school with Caroline five minutes previously she had been quickly separated from her best friend-and her current life crutch-by a very disturbed looking Stefan. Caroline had told her she wouldn't be long but Katherine was in no mood to wander the hallways by herself in her current state. Everyone was looking at her for the wrong reason today, they didn't even know it was her pregnancy test yet and people were acting strange.

Finally she made it to his classroom and entered it, shutting the heavy door behind her, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Katerina?"

Katherine's head spun around to see Elijah standing by the board, writing notes with a marker.

"What-what are you doing here?" Katherine wasn't ready to see him yet. She had been ignoring his calls for the last few days with excuse after excuse.

"Preparing for class." He smiled, walking over to her.

Katherine smiled weakly, "Of course you are. You're perfect."

Elijah saw her face, "Is everything alright?" He tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

Katherine nodded but her eyes remained sad and Elijah knew something was amiss.

"Is this about the pregnancy?" Elijah garnered a guess.

Katherine felt the wind being knocked out of her, _how did he know she was pregnant?!_

Elijah saw her face and further explained,"Rebekah rang me this morning telling me about Caroline's possible pregnancy. I normally don't listen to rumours but-" Elijah stopped himself before he said anymore.

"But what?" Katherine asked. She saw Elijah's hesitancy so she kept going, "I know about Klaus and Caroline. She told me this morning."

Elijah nodded, "I'm glad you know. It was never my place to tell."

"I understand." She mumbled, finding it hard to meet his eyes. It was all getting too complicated now; she never wanted to lie to his face about it, which was why she had been avoiding him until she figured it all out.

"It's going to be hard. No matter what happens next for them." Elijah thought aloud.

Katherine raised her head to his, "But they'll get through it together right?"

Elijah shook his head, "I don't know. I don't want to upset you because she's your friend but this is going to be very tough."

Katherine felt her stomach twist, _what was he going to say when he finds out it's me and not Caroline?_

XOXOXOXOXO

Soon after Klaus left, Stefan pulled Caroline into the empty library. Classes didn't start for another ten minutes so everyone was still outside in the cold, sipping coffees and sneaking a last cigarette before the long day ahead.

"Talk now Caroline." Stefan demanded after he released her arm.

"Relax Stefan." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Relax? I just saw a Gossip Girl post saying my little sister might be pregnant and you want me to relax?! You think I'm bad? You should see Damon!" Stefan's breathing was growing heavy with stress.

"Oh shit where is he?" Caroline knew she could deal with Stefan but Damon was the biggest hothead and there was no talking to him when he was mad.

"Probably storming around this place looking for you. Or Tyler."

"Tyler? Why Tyler?" Caroline shook her head in confusion.

"Well if there's a chance you're pregnant who else would be the father?" Stefan asked with equal confusion.

Caroline shook head, inwardly begging that she found Damon before Tyler did.

"You've got it all wrong Stefan. It's not me who might be pregnant."

Stefan folded his arms across his body,"Go on." She could tell he looked unconvinced.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean no one." Caroline looked at him seriously before he eventually nodded in agreement.

"I bought the test for Katherine."

"You did what? Why would you do that Caroline? Everyone thinks you're pregnant now." Stefan asked in frustration.

"I know." She sighed, "I didn't plan on getting photographed but I knew she wasn't going to buy one and anyways I think it will be pretty obvious in nine months that I'm not actually pregnant."

Stefan shook his head, "I don't buy it."

"You think I'm lying?" She asked, outraged that he was questioning his trust in her.

Stefan shook his head again, "I believe that the test wasn't yours but you're keeping something else from me. Something big. You have been for months and I've chose to ignore it and wait until you're ready to come to me but today proves to me that we need to be honest with each other. Always."

Caroline looked up at her twin, instantly feeling guilty for the all the lying she had done in the past few weeks.

She knew the time for her to come clean to him had come, after Katherine it was only natural that she would tell Stefan next, "Okay but you have to promise not to freak out on me. You have to remember that I'm an adult too. That I make mistakes and-" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Caroline I promise I won't get mad, just tell me." He reached out to touch her arm.

"I was sleeping with Klaus. We were- I don't know what to call it, for a few weeks back in the fall. But it's over now." She said more for herself than Stefan.

Stefan's mouth hung slightly open in shock, clearly this was not the answer he was expecting. Then she noticed something else, his eyes shifted to something to the right of Caroline.

Caroline's eyes narrowed in confusion, so she turned around to see what Stefan was now looking out. And there standing in the doorway was Damon Salvatore, face red and fists clenched.

XOXOXOXO

Klaus pushed open the door to the courtyard, needing to feel the cool air fill his lungs. The courtyard beside the school was too busy so he made his way to the front gates pausing on the sidewalk to gather his thoughts.

What was he going to do if Caroline was pregnant? It had to be his if she was, unless she had hooked up with Tyler unbeknownst to him. _Oh god I'm going to lose it._

"I just have to talk to her. No matter what happens it will be okay once I tell her how I feel." He whispered to himself, summoning up the courage to turn around and go back inside.

Just as he turned around he recognised a tall dark haired guy approach him from the school grounds.

"Damon?" He questioned, seeing the fury in his friend's icy blue eyes.

Before Klaus had a chance to say anything more Damon swung his arm out punching him square in the jaw.

Klaus felt his body hit the road and when he looked back at his friend he saw a crowd had already gathered around them.

"I see him Care!" Stefan shouted back to Caroline as they made their way through the crowds to the road in front of the school, "Oh crap." He said when he saw Klaus being knocked on the ground by Damon.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked as they made their way to the second row of the crowd, she saw the scene before her and gasped at the sight of Klaus's bloody lip. She immediately wanted to go see if he was okay but Stefan's arm stopped her.

Damon grabbed Klaus as the blonde boy stood again and threw him against the hood of a nearby limo, "You slept with my sister!" Damon shouted in anger.

The whole crowd collectively gasped but thankfully were too concerned with the fight in front of them to search the masses for Caroline.

Caroline shut her eyes briefly but felt Stefan's hand come to wrap itself around hers. Stefan's eyes briefly flicked over to Kol who had appeared on the other edge of the crowd, they both shared a look, silently agreeing to step in if things got worse. Stefan's gaze then shifted to Rebekah, her eyes were wide with fear and panic and she looked away from Stefan as soon as he caught her gaze. More confused than ever, Stefan squeezed Caroline's hand before looking over at Klaus and Damon once again.

As soon as Damon shouted at Klaus, the blonde's eyes flickered with rage as he pushed against Damon, his strong arms pushing the dark haired Salvatore to the ground, "And you slept with mine!" He shouted back.

Caroline felt the wind being knocked out of her, Damon had slept with Rebekah? The crowd were once again alit with murmuring and whispers as they eagerly watched the drama unfold.

"How did you-" Damon's voice grew low as he spoke.

"She told me on the way to the airport from Monaco. She made me promise not to say or do anything. And so I didn't but I couldn't believe you never said anything."

Damon stood up, speechless.

"To her or me." Klaus finished and began to walk away. He only just realised how big the crowd had gotten and had no desire to further air his dirty laundry.

Damon, it seemed, had no such qualms and instead the contrite look he had just possessed quickly dropped, "Is that why you did it huh? To get back at me?"

Klaus looked up to answer Damon but instead met Caroline's eyes in the midst of the crowd, her eyes shimmering with tears, begging him to say no. She couldn't hear that it was an attack of revenge. Even though it was something he would do. Not to her though surely. Never to her.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Caroline had disappeared.

Klaus growled low in his throat and in one swift movement he turned around and punched Damon, letting all his anger out.

Damon fell back against the limo but quickly recovered, running into Klaus, both of them falling to the ground.

Stefan and Kol emerged from the crowd, both still in shock, as they went to pull the two best friends apart.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Okay so for sure I want to hear what you all think, the whole Damon/Rebekah hook up was planned from chapter one and now you know why Klaus was angry with Damon at the start of this story._

_Hope you enjoyed the little twist and of course the revelation. And that Katherine was the one who needs the test. Next chapter will deal with it more and of course Klaus and Caroline will talk so please don't say you wish they would have had a proper scene in this chapter because I plan everything it's not by accident that there left out, I'm trying to make the story realistic _

_Love you guys! Review review review!_


End file.
